


Une nuit

by Kumfu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce soir, c'est la fête des fantômes et, à ce qu'il se chuchote dans le village, paraît-il que tout peut se produire...</p><p>NaruSasuSaku. Yaoi hét bi.</p><p>Univers respecté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un narusasusaku. En commençant à lire des fanfictions, c'était même quelque chose sur lequel j'aurais aimé tomber, mais je n'en avais pas trouvé qui me satisfasse, à ce moment-là. J'ai donc eu envie d'en écrire un moi-même. j'ai mis longtemps à le faire, par contre, persuadée que ce serait beaucoup trop dur (ce que je confirme !), mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait tout de même.
> 
> À l'origine, je voulais écrire un one-shot, mais développer la relation entre eux trois telle que je l'ai voulue m'a pris, en fait, beaucoup de temps (threesome + bisexualité, dans le cadre d'un narusasusaku = bon courage !). Cette fiction fait donc quatre chapitres. Je l'ai terminée et je la posterai régulièrement, avec un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Sinon, cette fiction conviendra peut-être autant aux yaoistes qu'aux hétéroistes, si vous êtes ouverts à ces différents genres, ou… ne conviendra peut-être pas complètement aux uns et aux autres. À vous de voir.
> 
> Ce premier chapitre est un chapitre d'introduction. Ne vous attendez cependant pas que ça reste soft : c'est clairement du NC-17.

« Jamais ? »

Sakura en était restée bouche-bée tandis que Naruto s’en était étouffé pour de bon, obligé de se lever pour se retourner en toussant la boisson qu’il venait d’ingurgiter de travers. Il ne fut même pas capable d’attendre que sa quinte de toux se termine complètement pour reprendre la parole.

« Putain, Sasuke, jamais ? »

Pour toute réaction, celui-ci leva les yeux sur lui. L’expression, complètement hallucinée, de Naruto avait un quelque chose de marrant. Il hésita bien entre lui faire remarquer que, eh bien s’il avait bien entendu ce qu’il venait de dire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se répéterait et une absence totale d’envie ne serait-ce que de lui expliquer cette vérité. Il appuya simplement le crâne contre l’arbre devant lequel il était assis et observa le jeune homme — son visage ahuri : une distraction amusante —, avant de porter le regard ailleurs. Un groupe de ninjas passa près d’eux, leurs silhouettes apparaissant et disparaissant derrière les arbres du petit espace boisé, assombri par la nuit, où ils s’étaient installés. Les sons de la fête qui se donnait plus loin leur parvenaient en sourdine et la lune haute créait des contrastes de lumière dans les allées.

Une claque sur sa tête brune le rappela à leur conversation.

Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la terre. Les yeux de Sakura s’éclairèrent et elle compta mentalement les secondes avant qu’il ne bondisse sur Naruto :

« Un. »

Le blond éclata de rire en voyant Sasuke se lever d’un coup, lâchant toutefois un souffle douloureux en percutant le sol. Bien sûr que taper sur la tête du brun ne pouvait qu’engendrer une telle réaction de sa part, mais le provoquer était un jeu dont il ne parvenait jamais longtemps à se priver, surtout lorsque Sasuke prenait ce regard noir et cette petite expression, puérile, d’agacement.

Sakura les observa rouler dans l’herbe, très amusée par la manière dont le brun se démenait pour rendre sa claque à Naruto, tandis que ce dernier ne se défendait qu’en riant. Quand le premier finit par avoir le dessus, les mains bien à plat sur les épaules de l’autre pour le maintenir au sol et les yeux se rétrécissant, vexé par son hilarité, Sakura ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.

La susceptibilité de Sasuke monta d’un cran. Il adressa un regard noir à la jeune femme.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? » grommela-t-il en se relevant.

Sur le coup, ni Naruto ni Sakura ne surent que répondre. Ils eurent bien envie de le chambrer, un peu, parce que sa déclaration avait été presque drôle mais… presque, seulement. Au fond, ils savaient bien ce qu’elle avait de choquant. Ils observèrent Sasuke se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de saké qu’ils avaient emmenée avec eux et la porter à ses lèvres en se rasseyant à sa place initiale.

Et, effectivement, il n’y avait rien eu à dire de plus. Qu’aurait-il pu expliquer qu’ils ne savaient déjà ? Le prix de la haine, de la solitude et de l’errance ? L’absence de ce vécu, commun pour les autres, chez le garçon qui n’avait connu que la souffrance et le combat ? Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il n’ait pas eu de telles expériences durant ses années de désertion. Il n’avait jamais envisagé de survivre à l’accomplissement de sa vengeance. Le laisser en vie avait été l’ultime insulte de son frère. Se reconstruire lui avait pris des années. Sakura et Naruto savaient parfaitement que, s’il avait trouvé un apaisement évident depuis son retour au village, la part de ténèbres qui l’habitait n’avait pas disparue. Et elle resterait là.

Il aurait été illusoire de croire qu’il puisse s’en défaire un jour.

« Et… tu as déjà, juste… ? reprit le blond en poussant sur les bras pour s’asseoir correctement.

— De quoi ? Embrassé ? »

Naruto se contenta d’acquiescer, ses yeux écarquillés dans une expression de gêne. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« À part toi quand on était gamins ? »

Le visage de Naruto s’assombrit, offrant la satisfaction au brun de le voir touché par sa provocation.

« Mais non, mais ça ne compte pas, ça ! Bon sang, Sasuke ! C’est… je ne sais pas, c’est…

— Naruto ! l’arrêta aussi vite Sakura, consciente de la façon dont la conversation était en train de déraper.

— Mais merde ! »

Le blond venait de frapper du poing au sol.

«  Il n’y a pas d’âge pour…

— Ce n’est pas la question, Sakura ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi il ne l’a pas fait ! C’est à cause d’Orochimaru et de tout ce qu’il s’est passé, de sa famille, des membres du conseil et de la prison ! Tu trouves normal, toi, de ne plus savoir combien de personnes on a tué, mais de n’avoir même pas partagé un putain de baiser une seule fois dans sa vie ? »

Il disait bien beaucoup de gros mots, ce soir… La jeune femme baissa les yeux, mal à l’aise devant la tournure qu’avait prise leur discussion.

Naruto avait raison, bien sûr. Elle aurait pourtant préféré éviter de mettre ces mots sur ce sujet.

Soucieuse, elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke : aucune expression n’était distinguable sur son visage et il levait, par intermittence, la main pour boire quelques gorgées de saké. Elle l’observa faire tourner le liquide dans la bouteille, un sourire cynique au coin des lèvres. La légère rougeur que l’alcool avait donnée à ses pommettes adoucissait cependant ses traits. Ils avaient tellement bu, déjà…

Lorsque Naruto avait dérobé une bouteille de saké à une des tables de service devant laquelle ils étaient passés, Sasuke et Sakura avaient juré de concert, si violemment dans leur barbe qu’il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’ils ne se fassent pas repérer. Le blond avait cependant réagi comme s’il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi s’offusquer. Ce soir, c’était la fête des morts, celle que l’on appelait la « fête des fantômes », la tradition voulant que l’on honore la mémoire des êtres disparus en partageant un verre avec chacun de ceux que l’on avait aimés.

Naruto avait jugé qu’il y avait beaucoup de personnes à honorer.

Sakura releva les yeux sur Sasuke. Quand il lui tendit le saké, un sourire doux, tout de même, aux lèvres, elle se saisit de la bouteille pour en boire quelques gorgées. Le jeune homme n’était pas du genre à faire grand cas du sujet de conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir, ni de ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de déplacé, dans leurs paroles. Elle le savait. Et c’était justement ce qu’il y avait de dérangeant, chez lui : qu’il ait à ce point accepté les coups et les blessures successives que la vie lui avait infligées.

Elle s’essuya la bouche d’un revers délicat de la main, contemplant le groupe de flûtistes, dansant et tournant autour des passants, qui égaya, à ce moment-là, la rue devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. La gorge lui brûlait un peu moins qu’en début de soirée, ce qui n’était peut-être pas bon signe… L’idée amusa un instant Sakura. Elle releva le regard sur Sasuke. Le détachement du jeune homme avait un quelque chose de dérangeant, sa position nonchalante, adossé, une jambe repliée, contre l’arbre devant lequel ils s’étaient posés, témoignant d’une désinvolture trop forte pour la conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir. Lorsqu’il pencha la tête sur le côté, Sakura détailla sa gorge pâle et les ombres que faisaient ses mèches brunes sur son visage, sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

Cela faisait un petit moment, alors, qu’ils s’étaient éloignés de la foule pour boire et ses joues la chauffaient bien un peu.

D’un coup, elle se pencha et prit appui de ses deux mains devant elle pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Sasuke.

Ce fut à peine si celui-ci réagit, affichant une expression d’étonnement, tandis qu’elle reprenait sa place initiale.

« Voilà, c’est fait », commenta-t-elle brièvement.

Elle ignora sciemment la montée de chaleur qui se fit des deux côtés de son visage.

Naruto l’observa avec sidération.

« Mais Sakura… Mais… Mais ça ne compte pas, ça ! Pas mieux ! Enfin, pas plus que ce qui s’est passé entre Sasuke et moi quand on était gamins ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue, malicieusement. Elle fut tentée de protester que, cette fois-ci, au moins, le geste avait été volontaire, mais ne voulut pas risquer de s’embourber dans un débat à ce sujet, surtout avec Naruto. Elle n’était même pas sûre d’avoir eu raison d’agir ainsi. Elle l’avait simplement fait parce que ça l’avait blessée de voir Sasuke s’être résolu ainsi à n’avoir jamais eu ce que tant d’autres avaient connu, comme si ça n’avait pas eu d’importance. Elle avait voulu changer la donne, réparer ce qui pouvait encore l’être, si toutefois son geste en avait eu le pouvoir. Elle se rendait pourtant bien compte que ça avait été idiot. À aucun moment, il n’y avait, en tout cas, eu, de sa part, de ces espoirs d’amourette qu’elle avait eus plus jeune. Elle avait bien grandi, depuis, et les sentiments qu’elle avait désormais pour Sasuke, s’il s’agissait d’amitié et non plus d’amour, étaient bien loin d’en être moins forts. Bien loin.

Quand le blond se rapprocha d’elle, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien pour la dévisager crûment, elle ne put toutefois empêcher ses joues de s’empourprer.

Bon… Elle fut bien obligée de reconnaître en elle-même que, malgré tout, le brun la troublait bien encore maintenant.

Naruto afficha un large sourire. Elle le regarda lui prendre la bouteille des mains avec une œillade amusée, puis s’adosser contre le même arbre que Sasuke pour en porter le contenu à sa bouche. Elle s’allongea dans l’herbe, se décalant pour poser la tête sur les genoux du charmant effronté qui avait joué à dévoiler sa gêne, et soupira. Depuis son angle de vue, elle contempla les mouvements de la gorge du jeune homme, tandis qu’il déglutissait, puis reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Elle les aimait autant tous les deux. Elle aurait voulu les étreindre, les serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais risquer de voir l’un d’eux partir. Le vent passant sur la légère humidité restée sur l’arrondi de ses lèvres la picota doucement.

Ce n’était rien, un baiser. Ce n’était pourtant pas anodin.

La tête lui tournait bien un peu.

Non loin, coulait la rivière de Konoha, son murmure se mêlant au crissement des feuilles au-dessus de leur tête et au son, plus marqué, des chants, de la musique et des exclamations des villageois. Une famille passa près d’eux, les deux adultes donnant la main à un petit garçon d’une dizaine d’années. Les lumières de la fête se projetaient sur le toit au-dessus d’eux et l’enfant riait, s’accrochant de toutes ses forces à ses parents quand ils levaient leurs bras en même temps pour le faire décoller du sol. L’image attendrit Sakura.

Se retrouver ainsi, tous les trois, était tellement précieux.

Depuis le retour de Sasuke, ils avaient été plus proches qu’ils n’auraient pu l’imaginer, un peu inquiets seulement, parfois, que leur incessant désir d’être tous les trois finisse par l’étouffer. Celui-ci s’était cependant laissé faire avec une rare complaisance. Oh, quelques « laisse-moi tranquille », secs et sans appel, avaient bien sûr fusé, et il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il y en aurait d’autres — ç’aurait été méconnaître Sasuke que de croire le et Sakura avaient cependant prêté tellement attention à respecter son univers et sa propension au silence — enfin… surtout la jeune femme : avec le blond, c’était toujours plus délicat — que le brun avait accepté sans trop de heurts leur présence auprès de lui. Petit à petit, cette situation était même devenue curieusement naturelle. Il avait toutefois fallu longtemps à Sasuke pour sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s’était enfermé, les premiers temps, des mois pour être libéré de la prison où il avait été plongé suite à l’accomplissement de son ultime vengeance sur les membres du conseil, et encore plus pour se faire accepter ensuite, malgré la lumière faite sur l’implication de ces derniers dans l’assassinat de sa famille. Recommencer à leur sourire, parfois, même légèrement, n’était venu que progressivement. Le voir désormais céder aux provocations de Naruto, se chamailler avec lui, affectueusement — même si aucun d’eux ne l’aurait jamais avoué ! — et se chambrer, comme ils le faisaient enfants, avait un air de petit miracle.

Tous trois avaient désormais un bon équilibre. Quand le blond épuisait tout le monde de par son expansivité, la présence de Sakura permettait de rétablir un certain calme et une forme de douceur — enfin… sauf lorsqu’ils partaient avec Naruto dans des querelles puériles qui se finissaient invariablement par quelques coups sur la tête de ce dernier —, et le tempérament froid de Sasuke était ce dont tous deux avaient besoin pour modérer leurs caractères enflammés. Naruto chahutait Sasuke, qui pestait contre Naruto, qui chahutait à son tour Sakura, qui bougonnait tendrement contre Naruto, avant d’apporter à Sasuke l’apaisement féminin que les bêtises du blond le faisaient parfois chercher à son contact. Et tout ce petit monde se chamaillait et se provoquait sans cesse, et se réconciliait, et se collait incessamment, et ne s’en voulait jamais, et restait tout le temps ensemble, pourtant, quoi qu’il se passe et quelle que soit la tête de petit râleur que pouvait faire Sasuke. Mais s’il y en avait un, entre eux, qui était le ciment de leur relation, il s’agissait certainement de Naruto. Sakura n’avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que, sans lui, le brun n’aurait jamais pu s’ouvrir de nouveau ainsi.

La question qu’elle entendit la fit sourire, paupières toujours closes.

« Mais euh… Sasuke, ça compte, pour toi, la fois où on s’est… embrassés, gamins ? »

Si la jeune femme resta les yeux fermés, elle put deviner ceux du brun qui se levèrent au ciel. Sa voix froide trancha l’air.

« Autant que ce que vient de faire Sakura. »

Elle se demanda comment prendre cette réponse de sa part.

Soit le premier baiser — accidentel — avec Naruto avait, aussi, compté. Soit celui qu’elle venait de lui donner n’avait pas eu plus de valeur. Elle ne sut pas quelle option pouvait être la bonne.

« Et toi, alors, poursuivit le brun avec une provocation évidente : vas-y, fais-nous donc part de ta si grande expérience, puisque tu as l’air tellement assuré.

— Moi ? »

Sur le coup, Sakura ouvrit un œil, constatant que Sasuke était un peu échevelé et que c’était encore lui qui tenait la bouteille à la main. Naruto eut un instant d’hésitation. Il passa les doigts dans l’une des mèches roses de leur amie.

« Ben… La première fois, c’était avec Sakura. »

Celle-ci se tourna aussitôt pour lui donner une tape sur le plat de l’épaule. Non mais, Sasuke ne lui avait pas demandé de parler de sa vie sexuelle à _elle_ , autant qu’elle le sache ! Naruto rit doucement.

« Et c’était super, ajouta-t-il. »

Il décala son buste juste au moment où la main de Sakura partit vers lui, esquivant le coup.

« On a recommencé toute la nuit. »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se redressa carrément sur un coude, plissant les lèvres dans une mimique mauvaise, et ouvrit les yeux pour être bien sûre que sa main atterrisse sur le bras de Naruto. Celui-ci éclata de rire en essayant de l’éviter, se prenant tout de même une bonne claque. Ouch ! Elle tapait fort, la bougresse !

« C’était il y a longtemps ? »

La question de Sasuke les arrêta dans leur petit manège. Ils l’observèrent en train de les détailler tranquillement, buvant à l’occasion quelques gorgées de saké. Son absence d’expression les dérangea.

« Un peu. Tu n’étais pas là, à ce moment-là. »

Seul un son d’acquiescement sortit des lèvres de Sasuke. Sakura se réinstalla correctement en face d’eux tandis que Naruto observait le jeune homme, inquiet qu’il puisse se sentir à l’écart à cause de ça.

« Bah, en même temps, c’est bien avec toi que j’ai eu mon premier baiser ! »

Le coup d’épaule qui accompagna la taquinerie fit glisser Sasuke de l’arbre contre lequel il s’appuyait, son corps faisant un mouvement de balancier sur le côté avant qu’il se rétablisse. La prise de conscience du pauvre niveau de son équilibre l’affola intérieurement. De réflexe, il déroba ensuite, à la main du blond qui se tendit pour la lui prendre, la bouteille de saké dont il s’empressa de descendre le contenu avec un regard de défiance.

Sakura attendit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, de voir les brins d’herbe voler.

La seconde suivante, Naruto se dressait sur les genoux en essayant d’arracher la bouteille aux mains de Sasuke, les faisant chuter tous deux au sol. La jeune femme récupéra au vol l’objet de leur bagarre, en profitant pour en boire quelques gorgées en les observant s’empoigner, une expression de contentement marquée en voyant la façon dont leurs corps se pressaient l’un sur l’autre. La façon dont le brun pouvait se crisper lors de ces contacts physiques — que le blond provoquait, par contre, avec un manque de gêne assez incroyable — l’avait toujours amusée. Aussi curieux que cela puisse sembler, Sasuke avait pourtant fini par s’y habituer, acceptant, peut-être parce qu’il n’en avait pas eu tellement le choix, que Naruto puisse envahir aussi souvent son espace personnel. Le temps passant, l’ambiguïté entre eux était devenue une évidence, pour Sakura mais pas seulement : leurs amis souriaient parfois aussi des gestes déplacés du blond et des expressions constipées-agacées-mais-tant-pis-il-les-tolérait-tout-de-même de Sasuke. C’était même joli à observer, cette ambivalence entre eux et le fait qu’ils s’y soient à ce point accoutumés.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle ne résista pas à leur plonger dessus à son tour.

« Allez ! On va s’amuser ! »

Tous deux s’interrompirent, Naruto tenant encore fermement un pan du haut de kimono du brun qui le repoussait de ses deux bras. Les yeux bleus qui se tournèrent vers elle la troublèrent, un instant, par leur proximité.

Étendu au sol, les cheveux noirs épars parmi les brins d’herbe, Sasuke l’observa avec étonnement.

« Pour faire quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… Se promener ! C’est la fête partout ! »

Le blond sourit, détournant ensuite le visage en grimaçant exagérément à cause de l’odeur plus qu’alcoolisée de l’haleine de Sakura — ce qui lui valut, bien évidemment, un petit coup de la part de cette dernière — et en adressant un regard complice à Sasuke. Ils avaient vraiment bu, ce soir. Il était trop heureux de les sentir tous deux contre lui. Il essaya de les enlacer en même temps, éclatant de rire en les voyant mimer l’étouffement.

« Allons-y, alors ! Ce soir, c’est la fête des fantômes ! En cherchant un peu, on pourra peut-être en rencontrer quelques-uns ! »

Le brun ferma les yeux devant autant de bêtise.

« Et peut-être même un qui voudra bien s’occuper de notre petit Sasuke ! »

Naruto n’esquiva que d’un millimètre, hilare, la tentative de celui-ci de le faire taire en empoignant son cou. Il s’empressa de courir devant, ses sandales de ninja à la main. Sakura éclata de rire, puis adressa un regard tendre à Sasuke, avant de partir à la suite du blond.

Durant quelques secondes, celui-ci les regarda s’éloigner, Naruto zigzaguant entre les villageois qui passaient par là et la jeune femme ralentissant brusquement en les découvrant pour essayer de faire comme si elle n’avait pas été en train de courir comme une gamine deux secondes plus tôt. L’image l’amusa. Il se sentait cependant troublé par ce qu’ils venaient de lui apprendre et à quoi, bien que ce soit peut-être naïf de sa part, il n’avait jamais pensé.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà remarqué la singularité de la proximité entre Naruto et Sakura, mais lui-aussi avait de ces rapports avec chacun d’eux, proches au point de mettre mal à l’aise, parfois, les personnes les accompagnant. Ça avait beau paraître un peu particulier, ça faisait partie d’eux, d’une certaine façon. Il ne sut pas ce qu’il devait penser.

Quand le blond sauta sur la mince rambarde bordant la rivière, manquant de s’y vautrer dans le même mouvement tellement il ne tenait plus debout, ce qui était magnifique à voir, un petit fantôme glissa deux doigts à la commissure des lèvres de Sasuke pour les lui relever.

Le jeune homme finit d’un trait la bouteille qu’il avait emportée et la garda à la main, leur emboîtant le pas. Sakura venait de faire un petit bond pour poser les fesses juste derrière Naruto et ce dernier n’avait réussi que par miracle à ne pas en perdre pour de bon son équilibre. Les mains au fond des poches, Sasuke le regarda essayer de mettre un pied devant l’autre, guettant avec une satisfaction anticipée le moment où il finirait la tête la première dans l’eau.

Comme il n’y allait pas assez vite, il l’aida un peu.

La gerbe d’eau que provoqua celui-ci en plongeant dans sa rivière éclaboussa autant le brun que Sakura qui pouffa doucement. Celle-ci opéra ensuite une cabriole en se laissant tomber en arrière avant de rejoindre le blond. La tentative de contrôle de son chakra pour se maintenir aussitôt à la surface de la rivière se solda par un semi-échec, l’un de ses bras entrant jusqu’au coude dans l’eau avant qu’elle soit capable de se rétablir. Sasuke, lui, enjamba la rambarde d’un bond souple, faisant preuve d’une maîtrise plus qu’admirable, vu son état, en ne se mouillant guère plus que la plante des pieds. Tous trois finirent par atteindre le bord opposé, Naruto dégoulinant de partout en maugréant dans sa barbe des insultes à l’intention de ce salaud-abruti-vantard-tu-vas-voir-tout-à-l’heure d’Uchiha, alors qu’il se hissait sur les larges dalles agencées à l’entrée du bâtiment qu’ils venaient de rejoindre. Rapidement, son t-shirt atterrit au sol, révélant le teint hâlé de sa peau, tandis qu’il se penchait en avant pour ébouriffer vivement sa chevelure gavée d’eau. Sakura contempla les lumières que projetaient les couleurs de la fête sur son torse humide.

Leur regard se croisa un instant.

Un petit sourire, autant espiègle que plein de sous-entendus, qu’elle connaissait pour l’avoir vu plus d’une fois sur la bouche du jeune homme, s’y afficha. Elle-même en rit. Cela faisait bien un petit moment, alors, qu’ils n’avaient plus eu de relations intimes. Ça datait même de ce qu’ils auraient pu qualifier de leur « enfance », vu l’écart qu’ils ressentaient entre leur adolescence et l’âge adulte qu’ils avaient désormais. Voir cette expression sur le visage de Naruto éveilla l’affection qu’elle ressentait pour lui.

Sasuke les observa avec attention. Puis il posa la main sur un des piliers soutenant le toit de la bâtisse la plus proche et leva la tête, détaillant le lieu qu’ils venaient de rejoindre.

Cet endroit était l’un des plus agréables de Konoha. Ici, sortait de la roche une source chaude où se pressaient quotidiennement bon nombre des habitants. Les bains étaient construits de manière traditionnelle, le bâtiment des femmes à l’écart de celui des hommes, tout comme celui dédié à l’accueil des clients et aux autres activités de détente. De petits ponts de bois rouges enjambaient les étendues d’eau entourant l’espace principal devant lequel ils se trouvaient, des éclats de verdure apparaissant ci et là, apprivoisés avec soin, et l’ensemble était agencé avec harmonie.

Quand Sakura le rejoignit, il lui adressa un petit sourire et souleva, d’un doigt, la toile qui masquait la porte d’entrée. Elle était mal fermée. Il n’eut qu’à la pousser pour l’entendre s’ouvrir dans un déclic.

Durant quelques instants, leurs regards, à tous trois, se croisèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

« Il y a quelqu’un ? demanda la jeune femme à Sasuke.

— Je ne crois pas. »

Distraitement, il avança de quelques pas dans le bâtiment. Son regard se porta sur le mobilier de bois rouge, assombri par la faible luminosité, et la décoration chaleureuse des lieux.

« C’est ici que j’ai appris à marcher sur l’eau », déclara, derrière eux, Naruto.

Sasuke et Sakura se retournèrent en même temps. Le blond était trempé, son pantalon retroussé sous les genoux et son torse luisant d’eau. Comme il s’approchait d’eux, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire. Elle emboîta ensuite le pas au brun. Ce dernier était en train de passer la main sur le comptoir de l’accueil, avant de poursuivre paresseusement son inspection. À cause de l’alcool, ses joues le chauffaient fortement.

« C’était il y a longtemps ?

— Lors de l’examen de sélection des chunnins, si je ne me trompe pas. Durant le mois avant l’épreuve finale. »

Naruto prit un temps avant de poursuivre. L’isolement soudain, dans cette partie du village, ainsi que les vestiges de leur discussion précédente avaient posé un curieux trouble sur leur conversation. Le fait de se retrouver tous trois en ce lieu, en ces circonstances, n’était pas anodin.

« Cette fois non plus, tu n’étais pas là », remarqua-t-il, l’esprit encore empli du souvenir de leur première fois, entre lui et Sakura, dont Sasuke n’avait même pas su l’existence, parce qu’absent.

« Non… Je m’entrainais à faire des trous dans des pans de montagne sous le joug de Kakashi. »

La remarque ironique fit sourire le blond. Il se sentit idiot d’être à ce point touché par le fait que Sasuke n’ait pas été présent pour tous ces moments importants de sa vie. Le manque qu’ils avaient ressenti durant ses années de désertion avait laissé des traces. Il se frotta de nouveau la chevelure, de manière à la débarrasser encore un peu plus de l’eau qu’elle contenait et, peut-être, à se remettre les idées en place.

De son côté, le brun déambulait sans but à l’intérieur de la pièce, tandis qu’un peu à l’écart d’eux, Sakura s’était assise sur une table près du mur, les jambes remontées contre la poitrine.

Le regard de Naruto s’attarda sur le galbe de la cuisse de la jeune femme, avant de se faire capter par le mouvement que forma une mèche rose en retombant sur le côté de son visage.

« Vous avez recommencé, depuis ? » demanda Sasuke.

La question abrupte fit constater au blond à quel point l’empreinte de leur conversation préalable était encore forte sur leur esprit. Il hésita avant de répondre.

« Oui.

— Souvent ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole.

« Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que ça nous est arrivé. »

Visiblement, était venue l’heure des confidences. La jeune femme se perdit une seconde dans le regard noir qui était posé sur elle. Même si son affection pour Sasuke n’était plus la même que celle de sa jeunesse, elle dût constater qu’elle se laissait toujours aussi facilement troubler par lui. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il affolait toutes les filles, après tout. Ce souvenir lui donna envie de sourire. Elle se sentait pourtant gênée par leur isolement soudain, ainsi que la conversation qu’ils étaient en train d’avoir. Elle frotta la joue contre le haut du genou avant de poursuivre.

« De temps en temps, seulement. Ça fait longtemps, maintenant. »

Sasuke acquiesça, conscient de la gêne qui avait pris place entre eux, l’acceptant, toutefois. Son regard s’égara sur les jambes de Sakura, puis le torse nu de Naruto, tandis que quelques images d’eux, nus dans des positions sexuelles, s’imposaient, sans qu’il n’y puisse rien, dans son esprit. Il fit tourner la bouteille de verre qu’il tenait encore. Son poids, dans sa main, avait un quelque chose de rassurant.

L’accueil donnait sur un couloir à ciel ouvert, joliment éclairé par la lumière de la lune, dont seul un côté était fermé : l’autre était entièrement ouvert sur un petit jardin intérieur qu’il encadrait sur ses trois faces. Sasuke s’y aventura, songeur. La révélation que ses amis lui avaient faite le perturbait. Le mur ouvert du couloir était délimité par des piliers de bois peints en rouge, qui se succédaient le long du jardin. En parvenant devant les quelques marches qui y descendaient, il les emprunta, attiré par le murmure de la source s’y écoulant et l’harmonie de l’agencement des plantes. Un temps, il s’accroupit, pour contempler le travail du tuyau de bois sculpté d’où sortait l’eau.

Ses pensées étaient pourtant ailleurs.

Naruto se posa à la sortie de la pièce d’où ils venaient.

Sasuke releva les yeux sur lui. Le blond le fixait avec insistance, comme s’il attendait quelque chose de sa part… ou se posait des questions. Le brun ne sut le dire. L’alcool embrouillait son esprit. Il observa ensuite Sakura faire quelques pas de l’autre côté du couloir, gardant ses distances et évitant leur regard, tandis que Naruto les détaillait tous deux avec une curieuse lueur au fond de ses prunelles. De toute évidence, elle savait ce que pourrait signifier se rapprocher d’eux, à ce moment.

La tension entre eux était devenue clairement perceptible.

Il ne s’agissait toutefois de rien auquel ils n’aient pas été habitués. Chacun connaissait le trouble qui s’invitait parfois dans leurs conversations, surtout quand le saké était bon et la nuit avancée. Ils avaient appris à en accepter la présence, et même, à le laisser les effleurer. Sasuke ne se demanda pas ce qu’il pourrait se passer. Plutôt, il guetta. L’électricité et la gêne, l’attirance et les non-dits étaient autant de curieux compagnons, pour lui, qui ne s’y était jamais laissé aller. Il était cependant loin de les repousser il n’avait aucune raison de ne pas s’y attarder.

Quand Naruto se décolla du mur, une forme de détermination clairement visible dans son regard, il sut que quelque chose allait se passer.

Le blond avança de quelques pas. Sakura eut à peine le temps de se retourner, en le sentant approcher, qu’il posait déjà les mains sur ses hanches et murmurait, avec une tendresse mêlée à un certain enfantillage, « je ne vois pas pourquoi seul Sasuke aurait le droit à un baiser ».

Deux lèvres à la douceur alcoolisée se pressèrent ensuite sur les siennes.

La jeune femme se raidit de surprise. Quelque chose en elle — le souvenir de cette bouche, peut-être — la fit toutefois se plier à ce baiser. Elle se reprit aussi vite : Sasuke était là. Dans un souffle, elle repoussa le torse de Naruto et rechercha le brun du regard. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, celui-ci les observait avec une forme de curiosité. Les images de Sakura, le corps nu dans diverses positions indécentes, et du torse en sueur de Naruto, quelques gouttes glissant le long de sa peau tandis qu’il se mouvait en elle, naviguaient, de façon de plus en plus persistante, dans ses pensées. Quel que fut le détachement qu’il voulut feindre, la manière dont il porta le goulot de la bouteille à la bouche, avant de se rendre compte, ses yeux s’écarquillant, qu’elle était vide, montra à quel point il était perturbé.

L’alcool planait, comme une chape brumeuse, sur leur esprit.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke. La bouteille tournait encore doucement, sous un mouvement de poignet de ce dernier, et le noir de ses yeux brillait étrangement.

Le brun eut un rire bref en constatant la façon dont son ami le dévisageait. Il attendait clairement quelque chose de lui. Il n’en eut aucun doute. Il ne sut pas ce qu’il devait faire exactement. Il ne se sentait pas de faire quoi que ce soit, d’ailleurs, même si quelques images — des perspectives inhabituelles — tournaient bien dans sa tête, et ce désir, curieux, ce désir qu’il écoutait gronder sourdement au creux de son ventre. La brûlure de l’alcool manquait décidément autant à sa gorge qu’à son esprit. Probablement n’était-il pas assez saoul…

Il avait pourtant déjà bu beaucoup de saké.

« Je devrais peut-être aller chercher une autre bouteille, lança-t-il, sans conviction.

— Pas assez bu ? » se moqua gentiment le blond.

La question lui provoqua un rictus.

« Il y a une limite officielle ?

— Tant qu’il y a encore des morts à honorer… »

C’était une phrase qu’avait sortie plusieurs fois Naruto pour justifier leur beuverie et Sasuke en eut un bref sourire. Il se leva, presque solennel, en plaçant les mains l’une devant l’autre, pour composer les signes lui permettant de retourner à une des tables de service de saké, mais les yeux de Sakura, qui se plissèrent sur lui avec amusement, le retinrent dans ses mouvements. Boire inconsidérément, tel qu’ils le faisaient, était une mauvaise habitude, mais voir le brun sortir ainsi de son carcan était un plaisir dont ni elle ni Naruto ne se lassaient. Une crise de fou rire la prit alors que Sasuke restait, bloqué, cherchant vraisemblablement à retrouver les gestes à composer dans son esprit. Le blond céda à son tour à l’hilarité, se pliant en deux, tandis que Sasuke se mettait à bougonner.

Sakura se calma ensuite en les contemplant tous deux avec tendresse.

Ce que voulait Naruto était évident. Elle le sentait dans sa façon de les observer, son comportement, et cette sorte de conviction qui transpirait de chacune de ses attitudes, comme s’il savait ce qu’il devait se passer et qu’eux n’avaient plus qu’à le suivre, désormais. Et rien n’aurait été plus aisé, bien sûr. Rien. Elle ne pouvait se leurrer, à ce sujet. Et elle le voulait aussi. Bien sûr qu’elle le voulait aussi. Tous deux avaient été tellement blessés en apprenant ce dont la vie avait, encore une fois, privé Sasuke. Naruto aurait jeté le brun dans n’importe quels bras, entre n’importe quelles cuisses, pourvu que _ça se passe_ , elle le savait. Mais ils n’étaient pas avec n’importe qui. Ils étaient tous les trois, et le trouble était là, et Naruto lui manifestait le désir qu’il ressentait pour elle, et le regard de Sasuke s’égarait sur ses jambes, et elle, elle aurait menti si elle avait voulu faire croire qu’elle ne ressentait pas la même envie. Rechercher les bras de Naruto avait toujours été doux et réconfortant, parce que c’était ainsi qu’ils avaient pu affronter ensemble l’absence du brun, et parce que c’était Naruto, tout court, et que ne pas l’aimer était impossible : n’importe quelle femme aurait aimé se blottir contre lui. Et accueillir dans ses bras Sasuke était bien plus ce qu’aurait voulu chacune d’elle, parce que les filles du village ne voyaient que le charme sombre du jeune homme, alors que Sakura savait, elle, à quel point, derrière sa carapace et ses allures hautaines, il avait besoin d’être serré. Elle savait bien à quel point il aimait, de temps en temps, chercher son contact féminin, son nez qui, parfois, négligemment, retombait dans son cou et la façon dont il humait alors sa peau. C’était discret, autant que ça puisse l’être avec quelqu’un comme lui, mais c’était là. Malgré toute sa fierté, il en était de même pour lui que pour Naruto : elle savait à quel point ils avaient besoin, parfois, de chaleur humaine et de contacts corporels qu’ils ne se permettaient qu’au sein du petit trio qu’ils formaient, eux qui n’avaient pas connu, ou pas assez longtemps, la douceur d’une famille. Elle se mit à penser à l’apaisement que trahissait alors parfois le regard de Sasuke et à rêver à ses expressions dans le plaisir et à son abandon.

Elle songea à ce que lui demandait implicitement Naruto.

La vie de ninja ne faisait pas des kunoichi des femmes hésitantes en matière de rapport sexuel et Sakura n’était pas différente des autres. C’était leur milieu qui les forgeait ainsi. Elle n’ignorait cependant pas ce que signifiait aller vers ce que voulait Naruto. Et qu’ils soient tous les deux, avec elle. Ce que ça pouvait représenter pour une femme. Ce n’était pas non plus un genre de rapport qu’elle avait déjà eu.

Mais Naruto était là.

Et tant qu’il était là, tout paraissait possible, et simple, et évident, et juste. Bien sûr qu’ils pourraient le faire. Bien sûr qu’elle aimerait. Une lueur rêveuse emplit ses prunelles et elle se sentit soudain confiante.

Alors, elle amorça ce qui devait l’être.

Quand elle se mit à reculer, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Sasuke oublia sa vexation pour observer ses gestes avec une curiosité inhabituelle. Son cœur battit plus fort. Il ne sut pas pourquoi.

Sakura continua à poser les pieds derrière elle, l’un après l’autre, s’éloignant ainsi de lui et de Naruto. Son regard vert restait fixé sur eux avec une pointe de malice. Il y avait quelque chose d’invitant dans sa démarche. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent, juste un peu trop longtemps : témoignant de la façon dont l’alcool engourdissait son esprit, mais la douceur de son sourire fut encore là quand elle se tourna pour jeter un œil aux portes, de l’autre côté du couloir. Elle ne songea pas à ce qui pourrait se passer exactement. La perspective d’être ensemble lui suffisait. Quant à l’alcool, il ne lui permettait pas plus de réflexion.

Le souffle court, Sasuke tourna le visage vers Naruto. Celui-ci était encore trempé, le tissu de son pantalon collé à son corps, et un sourire aux lèvres. Il paraissait presque amusé, mais il s’agissait de bien plus : il était heureux, confiant, et le brun sentit, dans sa façon de regarder Sakura, toute la profonde affection qu’il ressentait pour elle. À peine lui fit-il signe de les rejoindre, avant de courir avec entrain vers la jeune femme et de pousser l’une des portes pour glisser le nez dans la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait. Le brun les observa y pénétrer, troublé. Quand s’ensuivit le bruit de deux corps chutant au sol et un immense éclat de rire, il sentit le poids que la situation avait posé sur sa poitrine s’alléger légèrement.

Il se rappela les sourires de Naruto, la rougeur qu’avaient prises les joues de Sakura lorsque ses lèvres s’étaient décollées des siennes et leurs échanges de regards à tous les trois. Le désir — la curiosité — bouillonnait toujours dans son ventre, faisant s’accélérer son rythme cardiaque et la tête lui tourner. Et les images de Naruto et de Sakura, dans des actes sexuels, se bousculaient toujours dans son esprit…

Un temps, il contempla la bouteille, charmante compagne, désormais vide, qu’il posa devant lui. Puis il se redressa et avança vers les deux jeunes gens.

En parvenant devant la pièce, le spectacle qu’il y découvrit l’arrêta cependant. Il appuya la tête contre l’encadrement de bois, faisant glisser brièvement ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure en prenant le temps de digérer ce qu’il voyait.

Là, allongé au sol, dans ce qui lui apparut comme un petit salon de repos bordé de banquettes aux tissus de couleurs chaudes, Naruto se pressait sur le bassin de Sakura. Ses cheveux blonds, encore humides, retombaient vers le sol et leurs bouches étaient l’une contre l’autre, alors que tous deux étaient clairement plus qu’enivrés.

Sasuke pensa au saké dont il aurait bien rebu quelques gorgées. Juste quelques-unes. Encore. La présence de la bouteille dans sa main lui manqua.

Il baissa la tête vers l’avant, constatant que le parquet tanguait. L’alcool…

Naruto releva le visage, le regard heureux lorsqu’il le porta sur Sasuke.

« Viens », fut ce que lui dirent ses pupilles. « Viens. » Et toute la volonté du jeune homme brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Le brun aspira légèrement ses lèvres, leur coin s’en relevant. Quelque chose de doux et d’excitant se tordit dans son ventre. Il chercha alors à apercevoir le visage de Sakura et, bien qu’elle lui apparaisse troublée, le sourire qu’elle lui adressa eut la douceur rassurante d’une bien jolie invitation. Il contempla l’empreinte humide qu’avaient laissée les lèvres de Naruto sur la pulpe des siennes.

Il avança de quelques pas. Son équilibre était précaire et il dût s’étendre rapidement par terre, l’arrière de son crâne trouvant le parquet comme support et son épaule se collant presque à celle de la jeune femme. Lentement, le plafond au-dessus de lui tourna, sa tête avec… La pièce elle-même, entière, tournait, alors que ses compagnons n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. Il eut envie de rire, à cause du pauvre état dans lequel il se trouvait… dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous trois.

Naruto plongea le regard, avec tendresse, dans le sien.

« Jamais jamais ? » Souffla-t-il.

Il était inutile de préciser de quoi ils parlaient. L’expression de Sasuke s’adoucit.

« Jamais. »

Le blond roula au sol. Il atterrit de l’autre côté de Sakura, la laissant la jupe mouillée par le pantalon qu’il avait pressé contre elle, et s’appuya sur un coude pour faire face à ses amis. Le regard du brun s’égara sur la poitrine de cette dernière et le torse, dénudé, de Naruto. Sakura leva alors la main pour passer le revers d’un doigt sur le menton de Sasuke, la ligne de sa mâchoire et puis, plus loin, son cou. Celui-ci en aima la caresse. Il se tourna vers elle, confus. Son regard féminin était voilé par le trouble, l’alcool et, en même temps, tendre en se posant sur son visage.

Alors, Sasuke se pencha pour l’embrasser.

Le saké enveloppait son esprit d’une chaleur apaisante.

La texture douce de ses lèvres fut d’abord ce qu’il ressentit, la façon dont elles s’écrasèrent sous les siennes suivit et il se trouva aussitôt emporté par l’étonnante attraction que leur souffle se mêlant lui provoqua. Ayant quelques vertiges, il releva la tête. Ce baiser-là n’avait rien à voir avec le premier. L’autre avait été un geste d’amitié. Celui-ci, bien que chaste, portait la tension sexuelle qui n’avait fait que monter depuis entre eux. Il resta le regard dans celui de Sakura, déviant juste un instant pour retrouver, celui, bleu, de Naruto, s’y perdant également. Pouvait-il, seulement, être plus perdu ? Puis il se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser la jeune femme. Cette fois, leurs bouches s’ouvrirent plus largement et il sentit le désir le parcourir jusqu’au fond de son bassin. La langue qui vint au contact de la sienne l’entraîna dans un baiser instinctif et profond.

Le désir n’était, bien sûr, pas un ressenti inhabituel pour lui. S’il l’avait bridé, durant ses années de vengeance, il n’avait cependant jamais ignoré sa présence, tout comme les réactions bien naturelles de son corps. Il n’avait juste eu ni le temps, ni l’envie de s’y intéresser. Il s’était agi de son choix. De rien auquel il n’ait été forcé. Dans tout ce par quoi il était passé, il n’y avait rien qu’il n’ait accepté.

Et cette fois encore, il ne se passait rien qu’il n’ait voulu.

Naruto se resserra contre Sakura. Il n’avait jamais été si proche de deux personnes s’embrassant. C’était bizarre de les voir ainsi, leur souffle à quelques centimètres du sien et leur langue dépassant parfois de leurs bouches ouvertes. Il caressa de la joue l’épaule de la jeune femme, posant ensuite les lèvres sur sa peau tendre. Lentement, sa main se leva pour passer sur l’arrondi d’un de ses seins. Comme il frôla le torse de Sasuke dans le mouvement, celui-ci releva le visage vers lui, le regard plus embrumé, encore, qu’il ne l’avait été auparavant. Il était inhabituel de voir ces yeux noirs si troublés et, dans le même temps, si doux. Naruto lui adressa un sourire. Aussi bizarre que ce puisse paraître, il se sentait heureux. Il ne savait pas si la vue des paupières closes de Sakura l’attirait plus ou s’il s’agissait de celle des mèches ébène qui retombaient mollement vers elle, et il en fut déconcerté. Il commença à baiser le peu de cou qu’il put atteindre chez leur amie, tandis que le brun se remettait à l’embrasser.

Il était tellement curieux de se retrouver tous trois ainsi.

Curieux et exaltant.

Naruto était saoul, profondément, mais ses pensées étaient parfaitement claires… Parfaitement. Étonnamment. Ou certaines l’étaient, en tout cas : il savait ce qu’il voulait. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire, aussi étrange que ce puisse être. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, avec lui : quoi qu’il se passe et quelles que soient les interrogations par lesquelles il passait, il avait toujours eu des certitudes de ce genre, comme des espèces de vérités qui s’imposaient à lui. Il savait ce qu’il devait se passer. Et l’une de ces vérités, dans le cas présent, était qu’il voulait Sakura.

Et l’autre, qu’il voulait que Sasuke soit avec eux.

Il s’agissait d’une idée bien inhabituelle et, s’y serait-il attardé, peut-être l’aurait-il chassée de son esprit. Mais les années passées à connaître toutes ces convictions et à savoir qu’elles étaient justes, à voir qu’il ne se trompait pas et à quel point les événements ne faisaient que lui donner raison, l’avaient habitué à ne pas se poser de questions. L’alcool, bien qu’il ait une influence indéniable, n’était pas seul responsable de son absence de désir de réflexion.

Il savait ce qu’il voulait :

Elle.

Et Sasuke.

Elle et ses soupirs, la douceur de ses seins et les courbes de ses cuisses, et lui. Lui sans sa maîtrise, lui qui laisserait enfin derrière lui le dernier prix que lui avait coûté sa vie de vengeance pour ne plus être « celui qui n’était pas là ».

« Maintenant », songea-t-il seulement.

Maintenant.

Il poussa le visage du brun pour libérer l’accès à la bouche de leur amie, puis embrassa celle-ci, ses cheveux mouillant la joue de Sasuke dans le mouvement. La jeune femme enroula un bras autour de son cou. Naruto se sentit troublé de percevoir le contact du corps du brun contre le sien alors qu’il se pressait sur elle. Lorsque l’érection du jeune homme lui frôla la cuisse, alors qu’il se tournait pour s’éloigner de lui, la sensation de bizarrerie le fit se plonger plus avidement encore dans le baiser. Le désir brut, mêlé aux brumes de l’alcool, le poussa à attraper ensuite la fermeture éclair du haut de Sakura pour la descendre, dévoilant aux rayons de la lune et au regard du brun un bustier serré, de couleur claire, d’où il extirpa un petit sein à la forme joliment arrondie. Il enfouit ensuite le visage dans son cou.

Il ne parla pas à Sakura.

Il eut envie de lui demander comment elle se sentait, mais il ne voulut pas risquer de la brusquer. Accepter leurs gestes était déjà une chose. Admettre verbalement qu’elle en avait envie, en était une toute autre. Le fait qu’elle soit encore là, entre eux, et qu’elle n’ait rien fait pour cacher le sein qu’il avait exposé était bien suffisant.

Sasuke plongea le nez dans le cou de Sakura. Son souffle effleura la peau de Naruto. Celui-ci en fut, une nouvelle fois, perturbé.

Cette envie. D’elle.

Ce désir, confus mais obsédant, pour le jeune homme, que Sasuke soit là. Le trouble lié à sa proximité… Tout ce qui put lui paraître bizarre, à ce sujet, fut relégué dans les pensées à négliger.

Ses dernières relations sexuelles avec Sakura dataient d’un certain moment. Celles qu’il avait eues depuis, avec d’autres, si elles avaient oscillé entre le pauvrement satisfaisant et l’extatique, n’avaient jamais eu le même goût. Naruto ne se serait pas avancé à dire que ce dernier était meilleur. Il était juste différent. Ce qu’il avait partagé avec elle, nulle autre ne le lui avait donné. Les années passées à grandir ensemble. Les épreuves partagées. La complicité. Avec quelle autre femme se connaissaient-ils si bien ? Avec quelle autre pouvait-il se permettre, sans crainte, de laisser s’exprimer toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, même les plus idiotes ou les plus sombres ? En cet instant, il se rendait compte que tout ceci lui avait manqué.

Sa bouche se détacha de celle, humide, de Sakura. Le corps de cette dernière s’était totalement relâché, les mains posées, l’une à l’arrière de sa nuque, l’autre touchant de son revers la joue de Sasuke, et son regard était celui, troublé, d’une femme qui ne voulait pas penser. S’offrir à eux deux était tellement énorme de sa part. Bien qu’il soit évident qu’elle sache ce qu’elle était en train de faire, Naruto ne manqua pas la façon dont elle le fixait, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Le besoin d’être rassurée et de savoir qu’elle pouvait compter sur lui brillait, avec évidence, au fond de ses yeux verts.

« Ça va aller », murmura-t-il alors, juste pour elle, tout bas dans son oreille.

Puis, il se redressa sur les genoux pour défaire le lien de son pantalon. Son sexe était tendu depuis assez longtemps, maintenant, et se rappelait à son attention.

Le brun l’observa, suffisamment longuement pour voir apparaître un coin de peau supplémentaire quand il commença à ôter ses vêtements. S’y attardant encore un peu, il reporta ensuite son attention sur le joli sein dénudé que Naruto avait offert à son regard, s’en laissant, tout autant, captiver. Doucement, il y posa la main. Sa curiosité était massive. Sakura frissonna tandis qu’il passait le doigt sur son mamelon, en éprouvant la fermeté. Il baisa ensuite le cou de la jeune femme en malaxant avec envie l’entièreté de son sein, le contact dans sa main l’excitant. Le pantalon mouillé qui atterrit sur son épaule le fit relever le visage.

Naruto était désormais entièrement nu et le fixait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son sexe, sous ses abdominaux tendus, était dressé.

« Déshabille-toi », lui lança-t-il.

En toute autre circonstance, le brun aurait protesté : uniquement pour marquer le fait que Naruto n’avait pas à lui dire ce qu’il devait faire. Là, il s’assit simplement pour ôter son haut, dévoilant son torse à la vision de ses compagnons, avant de détacher ses sandales. Il n’était plus le temps de ce genre de rivalité puérile.

Sakura laissa rouler son crâne contre le parquet, les mèches de ses cheveux s’y étalant, la soudaine absence de contact sur elle la mettant face à la brutale réalité de ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Elle ne fit rien pour cacher la nudité de son sein, bien que l’air frais de la pièce le lui rappelle. Elle observa simplement le blond s’agenouiller entre ses cuisses, puis s’attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son haut bordeaux. Lorsqu’il en écarta largement les pans, elle resta les bras pliés des deux côtés de sa poitrine. En elle, se bousculaient l’envie et le bonheur d’être ainsi tous trois, et la certitude que ce qu’il se passait était _bien_ , et… une inquiétude quant à sa position entre eux contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Quelle femme aurait accepté une telle situation sans en ressentir une certaine angoisse ? Quand Naruto entreprit ensuite de lui défaire sa jupe, elle observa Sasuke, tandis qu’il s’asseyait sur une banquette toute proche pour finir de retirer son propre pantalon. Son sexe, à lui aussi, était dressé. Sakura le contempla, le trouvant beau, entre ses cuisses.

Durant quelques instants, elle s’y attarda.

 

Elle pensa au jeune homme qui n’avait jamais connu de caresses, de bouche, sur sa verge. Elle songea qu’il était là, maintenant, avec eux, et que, quelles que soient toutes ses peurs et l’aspect bizarre que pouvait revêtir cette situation, c’était juste parfait, ainsi. Parfait. Et que, si elle devait être le vecteur de ses soupirs et de son abandon, elle le ferait avec plus de plaisir que quiconque ne pourrait l’imaginer.

Lentement, elle se releva sur les coudes. Sa jupe était déboutonnée. Le blond finit de lui ôter son t-shirt zippé tandis qu’elle s’agenouillait. Elle resta ainsi, un sein sortant toujours de son bustier, tandis qu’elle contemplait le membre tendu de Sasuke, l’envie de le toucher prenant place, avec insistance, dans son esprit.

Naruto la laissa faire, glissant seulement les doigts sous son haut pour en sortir son deuxième sein. Le bustier enserrait maintenant son torse, depuis le dessous de sa poitrine au haut de son nombril, les baleines suivant le rétrécissement de sa taille, dans une vision qu’il trouva jolie. Satisfait, il suivit le regard de la jeune femme sur le corps de Sasuke, puis recula, glissant au sol pour poser la tête sur le coussin de la banquette tout près de ce dernier. Puis il plaça la main sur le haut de la cuisse du brun, provoquant un raidissement de gêne chez celui-ci, alors qu’il la tirait doucement vers lui.

Le torse de Sasuke se souleva dans une respiration plus ample. Voir s’approcher la jeune femme lui fit prendre appui, de réflexe, de ses deux bras derrière lui, et il lui présenta, au milieu de ses cuisses ouvertes, l’objet sur lequel son attention était fixée. Son pouls s’accéléra.

Lentement, Sakura s’agenouilla devant lui. Ses jambes repliées de côté trouvèrent place sous ses fesses. Elle adressa un simple regard à Naruto, le doute la parcourant une seconde, avant que celui-ci lui sourie, le visage toujours penché de côté et la main sur la jambe de Sasuke qu’il maintenait écartée. Elle s’en sentit alors confiante et approcha le visage de cette chair qui la tentait.

Le premier coup de langue, juste au bout de son gland, fit soupirer le brun. Le sang afflua plus encore dans sa verge. La main qui s’enroula ensuite à la base de celle-ci le fit se tendre, renversant légèrement la tête vers son épaule quand elle se mit en mouvement. Il ne s’attendait pas à autant de plaisir, si vite. Son excitation était déjà à son comble. Inconsciemment, il avança les reins, écartant plus largement encore les cuisses, alors que sa respiration s’accélérait. Le contact de la peau du blond contre la sienne le perturba, tout comme le fait qu’il soit si proche pour voir ce que Sakura lui faisait.

Avec hésitation, le visage de la jeune femme navigua autour du membre qu’elle caressait. Son souffle en parcourut le bout. Elle le toucha ensuite une nouvelle fois de la langue, provoquant un soupir plus audible chez Sasuke, qui lui plut au point de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour ouvrir la bouche et de le prendre à l’intérieur avec envie.

Le jeune homme se tendit, plus encore, vers elle. Quand il ferma les yeux, le mélange d’alcool et de plaisir lui fit voir quelques points de lumières. Il rouvrit alors les paupières et leva l’une des mains sur lesquelles il s’appuyait pour caresser la joue de Sakura. Ses reins se crispèrent, comme s’il pouvait faire entrer, ainsi, plus profondément sa verge dans cette bouche chaude, les fois où elle le prenait sur toute sa longueur ne lui donnant qu’envie d’y pénétrer plus loin. Sa respiration s’intensifia. Ses yeux ne se fermaient pas. À peine se voilaient-ils, parfois. Il contemplait. Tout. Son sexe disparaître en cadence entre les lèvres rebondies de la jeune femme, la longueur qu’elle prenait en bouche, la couleur rougie de ces fruits joliment serrés contre sa verge, celle légèrement rose de ses joues et ses longs cils, le long de ses paupières fermées. Il voyait les mèches de ses cheveux qui retombaient vers le sol, du côté de son visage penché, et les autres qu’un mouvement de doigt ramenait périodiquement à l’arrière de son oreille. Parfois les écartait-il également lui-même, tant il voulait profiter de la vue, caressant la joue de Sakura dans le même geste. Il ressentait le plaisir, massif, sur son sexe et à l’intérieur de ses aines, tourbillonnant au creux de son bassin et l’étrange chaleur de la main de Naruto posée sur le haut de sa cuisse… l’infime caresse de ses cheveux blonds frôlant sa peau. Il ne se rendit pas compte du sourire que provoquèrent ses soupirs, gagnant en lourdeur, chez ce dernier. Seul l’immense plaisir parvenait à son cerveau.

Son premier gémissement fit enfouir le visage, à Naruto, contre la peau de Sasuke, un sourire le prenant. Le blond était cependant plus qu’échauffé : la scène était violemment excitante et le spectacle hautement appréciable, surtout vu d’aussi près. Les mouvements de Sakura s’accélérèrent. Naruto se mordit les lèvres en voulant lui-aussi être à l’intérieur de cette bouche. Peut-être voudrait-elle le lui faire, à lui également, après ? Il resserra sa poigne sur la cuisse de Sasuke et se sentit troublé en le voyant gémir plus fort encore, son corps se tendre et sa main sur la tête de Sakura se crisper sur quelques mèches roses. La troublante conscience qu’en cet instant, de par sa position, ses pommettes légèrement rougies et son plaisir évident, le jeune homme était superbe à contempler, le perturba intensément.

Puis, l’explosion de jouissance suivit, l’orgasme montant emportant le brun. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Sa tête se renversa complètement en arrière et il atteint l’extase en quelques râles.

Le souffle de Sasuke ralentit doucement, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant encore fortement.

Naruto enfouit le visage contre sa cuisse, embarrassé par ses dernières pensées.

Sakura s’essuya discrètement le visage, cherchant ensuite du regard où elle pourrait cracher et provoquant une explosion de rire chez le blond quand il la vit se lever avec les joues gonflées.

Celle-ci manqua alors de pouffer et grogna en le maudissant, avant d’aller se rincer la bouche à une vasque, à peine plus loin, dans laquelle un petit filet d’eau coulait. L’amusement du jeune homme, s’il était sans finesse, la fit cependant rire juste après. Elle se sentait heureuse.

Le brun tomba de tout son poids sur le dos.

Il n’ouvrit pas les yeux. Il profita des picotements de l’orgasme et de la sensation à la fois électrique et apaisante qui parcourait son corps. Le plafond tournait toujours… peut-être même plus fortement.

Naruto se releva dans un sourire. En rejoignant leur amie, il retroussa sa jupe pour frotter son sexe encore dur, oh si désespérément dur, contre ses fesses, tandis qu’elle se penchait pour se rincer de nouveau la bouche. Elle eut un petit sourire, tandis qu’il posait les lèvres à l’arrière de ses épaules. La conscience de ce qu’il attendait d’elle lui provoqua cependant une certaine gêne. Se donner à deux hommes à la fois n’était pas rien. Comme elle se mit à soupirer lentement, il attrapa son menton pour le tourner vers lui, son regard plongeant dans le sien, en cherchant à lire ses pensées. Puis il baisa possessivement sa bouche. Les mouvements de sa langue électrisèrent la jeune femme. Docilement, elle se laissa repousser vers une autre banquette, son dos atterrissant dans le moelleux d’un coussin, alors que Naruto attrapait le haut de sa jupe pour la lui retirer. Le sentir glisser un doigt tout en bas de son sous-vêtement, frôlant son sexe, avant de revenir le saisir plus efficacement pour le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses, la fit détourner le visage.

De là où il se trouvait, Sasuke se redressa pour les observer.


	3. Chapter 3

« Ça va ? » souffla Naruto à Sakura.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec tendresse et envie.

La jeune femme hocha silencieusement la tête, prenant appui sur les coudes, pour se redresser. Elle eut un petit sourire. Durant quelques secondes, tous deux se fixèrent. leur complicité et leur affection évidente, puis ils tournèrent le visage vers Sasuke.

S’il fut surpris par ce regard, ce dernier s’en sentit touché, bien qu’il ne soit pas toujours à l’aise avec ce genre de sentiments. Naruto et Sakura ne l’avaient fixé que dans un instant où ils avaient pensé à lui, ensemble, où ils avaient voulu voir comment il se sentait, bien sûr, mais il y avait eu une sorte de promesse latente, dans leur façon de le dévisager, une façon de signifier qu’ils savaient qu’il était là et qu’il les rejoindrait. Cette certitude avait même été plus tangible, dans leurs yeux, que dans l’esprit bien perturbé de Sasuke. Il observa Naruto se positionner entre les cuisses de Sakura, les caressant gentiment du plat de la main, et se demanda s’il entretenait avec ses amis des rapports aussi intimes que ceux qu’il voyait entre eux.

Il essaya de déblayer le fouillis dans sa tête. Les restes de l’alcool et de sa jouissance ne l’aidaient pas. Son attention se porta sur les seins de Sakura.

Ils n’étaient pas trop gros. Il les trouvait jolis. Ça ne lui avait jamais plu, ces grosses mamelles qu’il pouvait voir chez certaines femmes comme Tsunade. Ça lui donnait une impression de vache laitière, de chair flasque… C’était difficile à décrire : ce n’était pas non plus le genre de sujet auquel il pensait souvent, mais ceux de Sakura lui plaisaient. Oui. Surtout mis en valeur ainsi, par son corset baissé. Il avait toujours trouvé sa coéquipière jolie. Oh, pas pour la couleur de ses yeux ou de ces autres critères qui séduisaient souvent — il l’avait entendu dans les salles de repos — ses collègues masculins, mais pour des petites choses indéfinissables, qui étaient de celles qu’on ne remarquait que lorsque l’on connaissait bien quelqu’un, comme une certaine lumière dans un regard, le charme soudain d’un geste ou d’un sourire, ou une posture dont la personne concernée ne prenait pas conscience de la joliesse. Parfois, il s’en était bien rendu compte, il la regardait.

Parfois, il regardait Naruto.

Toute l’ambiguïté en lui était celle-ci.

Le fait qu’il n’ait jamais semblé s’intéresser aux choses de la chair lui avait valu une fois, de s’entendre qualifié, plus jeune, d’asexué. Même s’il n’y avait prêté qu’une oreille inattentive, cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’y resonger plus tard. Il s’était demandé si ce terme était vraiment celui qui convenait. Il avait toujours eu des désirs, il le savait, son adolescence en avait été marquée, comme tout le monde. Il les avait juste mis de côté, parce que tout en lui n’avait alors été consacré qu’à sa vengeance.

Son retour au village lui avait fait aborder ce genre de choses avec un intérêt différent. S’il n’avait eu aucune raison de s’y attarder, il ne les avait pas refusées non plus. Il appréciait autant la vue des épaules nues de Sakura que celle des mèches blondes de Naruto, ou de son torse en sueur lorsqu’ils s’entraînaient. Mais il aimait aussi se laisser, un instant, capter par le reflet d’un rayon de soleil sur une étendue d’eau ou les mouvements de feuilles d’arbres. Sa vie de ninja et les objectifs fous qu’il avait poursuivis n’avaient pas fait de lui quelqu’un de contemplatif, mais il n’en était pas pour autant aveugle.

Sakura était jolie, surtout quand elle apparaissait _femme_ , comme alors.

Et Naruto, aussi, était un être qu’il lui plaisait de regarder, peut-être même plus grandement qu’il ne pourrait l’exprimer.

L’ivresse lui tournait toujours vivement la tête.

Il se demanda s’il était bien « asexué », de sa part, de ne pas faire forcément de différence entre ces deux points d’attraction.

La jouissance avait fait se faner légèrement son excitation, mais pas son intérêt. Loin de là. Très loin de là. Le jeune homme pouvait le sentir, dans les frémissements que l’air de la pièce provoquait sur sa peau et cet érotisme ambiant qui le traversait. Il contempla les êtres qui lui faisaient face. Sakura était très désirable, étendue ainsi, ses petits seins agréablement mis en valeur par son corset descendu, et il y avait une jolie lueur dans ses yeux verts, à la fois fragile et tentatrice. Quant à Naruto, il lui offrait une image à la puissance mâle, que le contraste entre la douceur de son sourire et sa stature dominante rendait troublante. Le regard de Sasuke parcourut les muscles finement dessinés de son torse, avant de revenir vers les pointes roses de la poitrine de Sakura. Le tableau, dans son entièreté, lui plaisait.

La jeune femme tourna le visage vers lui. Quand elle se rendit compte de son désarroi momentané, elle en ressentit une certaine tendresse. Elle adressa un regard à Naruto.

Elle aurait dû songer à ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Elle aurait dû le faire avant, mais n’en avait pas eu envie. Ils avaient été tous les trois, ensemble, Sasuke avec eux, et cette pensée lui avait suffit. Et, bien évidemment, elle avait aimé le prendre dans sa bouche. Elle avait apprécié la vue sur les muscles des deux côtés de ses aines et sur le bas de son ventre, et son membre dressé. Le sentir entre ses lèvres, l’entendre gémir ainsi, son corps entier vibrant alors qu’il se laissait totalement aller, lui avait apporté beaucoup de plaisir. Elle en avait été réellement excitée. Elle ne pouvait ni le nier, ni le cacher, alors que Naruto glissait la main entre ses cuisses.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les paupières.

Quand le blond tira ses hanches pour les positionner au bord de la banquette et placer un coussin sous ses fesses, elle retomba sur les épaules et essaya de ne pas penser à la position dans laquelle il l’installait. Elle eut comme une envie d’en rire, nerveuse, mais ne fit que crisper les coins de sa bouche. Aussi forte que soit l’empreinte de l’alcool sur son esprit, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire. Elle apprécia l’engourdissement de ses pensées que lui apportait le saké.

Un instant, Naruto la contempla. Puis il plaça les mains sous ses genoux, les soulevant en écartant ses jambes, avant de s’appuyer des deux côtés de son corps, sur la banquette.

Une fois installé ainsi, les cuisses de la jeune femme largement écartées autour de lui, il s’arqua jusqu’à ce que son membre se place juste à l’orée du sexe de celle-ci, dans cet endroit humide le long duquel il commença à se frotter. Un soupir de contentement sortit d’entre ses lèvres, tandis que la kunoichi levait les bras au-dessus de la tête, s’offrant entièrement à lui avec un regard affectueux. Il avait assez attendu pour bénéficier de ce genre de caresses, lui aussi.

Il n’entra pas, encore. Il se déhancha seulement, glissant lentement, trouvant sa place, butant parfois juste à l’entrée du corps de Sakura, y pénétrant même par deux fois de juste quelques centimètres, ce qui lui tourna violemment la tête et arracha quelques soupirs à la jeune femme, mais se força à se retirer aussi vite pour ne pas s’y enfoncer. Il aurait tellement été aisé —tentant —, pourtant, de s’y laisser glisser. Ses bras et les muscles de son dos se contractaient lors de ses mouvements, l’excitation montant à chaque frottement de son sexe au niveau de cet espace humide.

De là où il était allongé, Sasuke se redressa.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire, l’invitant à le rejoindre, de par son expression et ses paupières closes, dents pressées sur ses lèvres dans une mimique de plaisir.

Le brun en ressentit une contraction au creux de son ventre, ses mouvements comme englués par l’inconnu et, en même temps, attiré par l’attitude de Naruto et la posture lascive de Sakura. Il se leva. Quelques pas, seulement, les séparaient. Lentement, il s’approcha d’eux. Une fois auprès de Naruto, il laissa retomber la tête sur l’épaule de ce dernier, appréciant son contact, pour admirer la jolie vue qu’il avait sur le corps de la jeune femme. Tout ceci était incroyablement décadent.

Ça lui plaisait.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, leurs visages soudain à quelques centimètres seulement l’un de l’autre. Le brun prit le temps de profiter de cet échange de regards, peu désireux de se priver de l’excitant trouble qui naissait entre eux. Puis il s’accroupit pour observer de plus près ce que son ami faisait. Il contempla les formes de Sakura, sa curiosité évidence dans sa façon de les détailler.

Naruto en fut amusé, même si la proximité du jeune homme le perturbait profondément. Il fit glisser ensuite son membre entre les chairs humides de la kunoichi, brûlant de s’y enfoncer, puis souffla lentement et s’en éloigna de manière à en laisser l’espace à Sasuke. Il ne montra pas à quel point l’effort qu’il dut fournir fut important. Voir le brun se pencher avec circonspection sur les reliefs du corps de leur amie, prendre le temps de les explorer le fit sourire.

De son côté, Sakura s’appliqua à garder les paupières fermées. Son cœur battait toutefois de manière rapide. Être ainsi l’objet de l’attention des deux hommes la mettait autant mal à l’aise qu’elle s’en sentait excitée. Elle n’aurait pas su mettre des mots sur ce sujet.

Naruto s’accroupit près de Sasuke. Il ressentit, avec force, l’envie de le toucher.

« Tu veux que je te montre ?

Celui-ci prit une seconde avant de répondre, caressant les cuisses de Sakura, en appréciant la douceur.

— Ouais. »

L’instant suivant, le blond enfonçait lentement deux doigts dans l’orifice humide de la jeune femme, la faisant renverser la tête vers l’arrière en expirant lourdement à cause de la tension soudaine. Le plaisir de le sentir en elle la fit pourtant resserrer de réflexe les parois de son vagin contre lui. Naruto en sourit. Il savait bien que les frottements et les ébauches de pénétration auxquels ils s’étaient adonnés l’avaient ouverte suffisamment.

« C’est cette partie-là, qui est la plus sensible, poursuivit-il en léchant lentement le petit organe érectile.

Le corps de Sakura se tordit d’un coup et elle ramena un bras sur son visage pour l’y enfouir, lâchant un petit rire nerveux dans le même temps, à cause de l’incongruité de la situation. Malgré la gêne, les brumes de l’excitation et de l’alcool la maintenaient dans un état de torpeur érotique.

— Toute cette partie, là, tu peux aussi t’en occuper et…

Il fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts avant de les retirer.

— Là-aussi, tu peux enfoncer ta langue. Ou tes doigts en même temps. »

Ce disant, il en approcha la bouche, pour montrer au brun quelques variations des caresses buccales et tactiles qu’il pouvait prodiguer.

Sasuke observa avec beaucoup d’attention ce qu’il faisait, ainsi que les réactions de Sakura.

Puis, Naruto retira ses doigts hautement lubrifiés pour les faire glisser sur la peau fine juste en dessous du premier orifice de la jeune femme et… appuyer doucement sur le suivant, ce tout petit espace encore étroitement fermé qui fit déglutir Sakura quand il poussa pour s’y introduire légèrement.

« Et par ici aussi, c’est bien, commenta-t-il. Tu peux tout faire à la fois. Il faut un peu de maîtrise », ajouta-t-il en remuant les cinq doigts avec un sourire goguenard.

Sasuke hocha la tête. La jouissance qu’il avait ressentie dans la bouche de la jeune femme avait été si extraordinaire qu’il était curieux de savoir s’il pourrait lui provoquer d’aussi intenses réactions. Il poussa le blond pour prendre sa place.

Naruto s’éloigna de lui, l’observant débuter ses caresses, tandis que Sakura frémissait doucement, puis il grimpa sur la banquette pour s’allonger à côté d’elle. De réflexe, celle-ci tourna les épaules vers lui pour rechercher avidement le contact des lèvres, se versant dans le baiser qu’ils échangèrent. Leurs salives se mélangèrent tandis que ses reins se raidissaient sous les caresses de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne fut pas déçu. La sentir onduler sous lui aviva son intérêt. La voir ensuite se tendre, alors qu’il enfonçait régulièrement deux doigts dans son vagin en léchant la partie la plus sensible de ses reliefs féminins, l’éblouit même un peu, tant la force de ses réactions et l’impossible contrôle soudain de ses muscles fut manifeste. Là encore, il ne s’était pas attendu à tant. Il commença à songer à quel point il devait être doux de s’introduire dans la moiteur qu’il sentait sous ses doigts.

Sa verge se réveilla lentement.

Quand les gestes du jeune homme devinrent plus experts et le plaisir plus fort, Sakura enfouit le nez dans le cou de Naruto pour haleter, faisant tourner le visage à celui-ci vers le brun, pour l’observer.

L’éclat de ses yeux bleus provoqua un instant d’égarement chez Sasuke. Il baisa ensuite l’intérieur de la cuisse de leur amie, grisé par le contact de cette peau tendre, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas celui du blond.

Celui-ci sourit avec complicité. Voir le jeune homme s’y prendre, si facilement à l’aise et naturellement dépourvu de maladresse, comme pour tout ce qu’il entreprenait, qu’il s’agisse de combat ou d’acte de chair, l’amusait. Il se tourna pour contempler les petits seins qu’il sentait contre son torse. Son membre tendu, si avide de contacts, lui rappelait sans cesse sa présence et il avait la tête encore pleine des images des lèvres de Sakura sur celui de Sasuke, de celle que formeraient ces jolis fruits autour de sa propre verge et de celle, troublante, que lui avait offert le brun lors de son orgasme. Le souvenir des paupières closes de ce dernier et des pointes de ses mèches ébène frôlant ses pommettes rougies le fit se pencher pour embrasser de nouveau la jeune femme contre lui, son sexe sursautant une seconde quand leurs langues se touchèrent. Ce désir-ci le rassura. Cette envie d’elle, l’excitation à la sentir se tendre sous lui était connue. Il caressa son visage avec tendresse. Il les aimait tous deux, que ce soit Sakura ou Sasuke, mais ses réactions pour ce dernier le perturbaient intensément.

Comme le plaisir, chez la jeune femme, s’intensifia, il se redressa pour baiser lentement ses tétons, les aspirant l’un après l’autre dans sa bouche, puis se mettre à genoux pour se masturber au-dessus de son visage, la faisant ouvrir un regard embué. La pulpe désirable de ses lèvres, qu’il aurait bien voulu sentir autour de sa verge, l’excita, mais il ne voulut pas lui demander de l’accueillir en elle, alors que Sasuke la pénétrait déjà de ses doigts. Il lui sembla que ce serait lui demander trop.

Sakura respira plus intensément, le plaisir lui arrachant parfois de doux soupirs. Elle contempla, étourdie, les gestes du jeune homme la surplombant. Une caresse plus prononcée la fit gémir, puis se mordre les lèvres en détournant le visage. Elle se sentait confuse. Dans son esprit, des images de ses compagnons se succédaient. Sasuke, avec son regard étonné et un peu perdu quand il s’était porté sur ses cuisses. Sasuke qui essayait de boire à la bouteille vide. Ses pommettes rougies et son orgasme, le corps tendu vers l’arrière alors qu’il y succombait. Et Naruto. Naruto qui semblait tellement heureux que celui-ci goûte enfin aux plaisirs de la chair, avec eux. Naruto qui ne lui cachait pas ce qu’il voulait. Et le trouble, évident, pour elle, entre eux, sur lequel elle n’avait cependant absolument pas envie de s’attarder, pour le moment La sensation de ses lèvres sur son sein. Celles qui avaient balayé doucement les siennes et la langue qui s’était introduite à l’intérieur de sa bouche…

Le plaisir montant brutalement, elle haleta, levant la main pour la poser sur la hanche du blond. Sasuke se rendit compte de l’effet que ses nouvelles caresses avaient produit, et insista plus vivement. Le corps de Sakura se tordit. Elle ouvrit largement la bouche, offrant l’espace à Naruto qu’il attendait pour y présenter son sexe, en effleurant juste sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste hésitant, sans oser aller plus loin. De réflexe, elle leva la tête et l’engloutit d’un coup, aspirant fort. Le jeune homme gémit et posa la main à côté de ses cheveux roses en faisant lui-même quelques mouvements retenus de bassin. Il se sentit sur le point de jouir.

Quand Sakura parvint à l’orgasme, se tortillant et gémissant, Naruto se retira pour finir d’atteindre le sien en se caressant vivement ? Il prit appui de l’autre côté du corps de la jeune femme avec son autre main, alors que sa tête partait en avant. Ses cheveux clairs naviguèrent devant son visage. L’entendre, la voir, le firent atteindre un niveau plus élevé d’excitation. Lorsque le brun se leva ensuite, sa tâche terminée, le regard du blond en fut attiré et il se rendit compte que la verge de ce dernier était de nouveau dressée, droite et à la peau tendue comme s’il n’avait pas joui quelques minutes auparavant, et il en fut captivé.

Sasuke contempla la bouche rougie, traversée d’une mèche rose et largement ouverte, d’une Sakura encore pantelante, et les yeux bleus voilés du blond… ainsi que le sexe dur qu’il frottait.

Les mouvements de ce dernier s’accélèrent. Naruto commença à accepter le désir, de plus en plus impossible à ignorer, que lui provoquait le brun… puis le plaisir l’emporta. Il se déversa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, ses cheveux clairs, encore humides, se collant en partie à son front, tandis que son corps était pris de quelques soubresauts.

Puis il retomba sur les fesses, cuisses largement écartées et paupières fermées dans les dernières vagues de jouissance qui le parcouraient.

Sasuke le regarda, autant captivé par ce spectacle que par celui que lui offrait Sakura. Encore une fois, il se demanda s’il était bien normal de sa part de ne pas ressentir de préférence. Au fond de son esprit troublé, la question de « pourquoi avait-il, auparavant, tant repoussé ses désirs ? » s’y superposa. Il se demanda si ce pouvait être lié. Il ne s’y attarda cependant pas : il avait d’autres points d’intérêt.

Lentement, Sakura ouvrit les yeux, ses longs cils courbés se décollant, et elle sourit devant l’image post-orgasmique que lui offrait Naruto. Elle se redressa, attirée, pour lécher le bout de sa verge encore dressée, amusée en l’entendant sourdement gémir.

Ce dernier essaya de reprendre son souffle. Les mèches collées à sa peau le dérangèrent. Il les souleva avec trois doigts, renversant ensuite la tête vers l’arrière en soupirant profondément. Tout son corps était lourd et les endorphines libérées dans son sang, se mêlant à l’alcool, le poussaient vers l’endormissement. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Sakura, avant de tomber sur la substance qu’il avait déposée sur ses seins et essaya de la nettoyer d’une main, ne faisant que l’étaler. Un petit sourire, goguenard, s’afficha sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

Son sexe ne mollit que lentement. Le désir était encore là. Il songea à lui en parler.

Il ne sut que dire.

Voir leur amie essayer de se redresser lui permit de détourner ses pensées et il eut envie de jouer encore un peu avec elle. Il fit glisser la main vers son sexe pour caresser lentement son clitoris. La façon dont elle geignit en retombant sur le dos, se tordant, avant de succomber rapidement à une deuxième jouissance l’amusa. Les femmes étaient tellement aisées à faire jouir de nouveau.

Sasuke posa ensuite la main sur le ventre de Sakura.

Durant quelques secondes, le jeune homme se tourna vers Naruto, lui indiquant, par la manière dont il le fixa, son désir de prendre sa place. Le blond acquiesça, conscient dans le même temps que même le regard de Sasuke le troublait désormais. Puis le brun contempla le visage, aux joues et aux lèvres rougies, de Sakura et se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser.

Naruto le regarda envahir l’espace où il s’était tenu auparavant et se hisser sur elle, gagnant les bras ouverts de la jeune femme, si généreusement ouverts alors qu’elle n’avait pas encore eu le temps de récupérer. Il en fut attendri… et presque un peu jaloux, bien que ce soit stupide, de sa part. Il se sentit taquin. Ce n’était pas contrôlé.

Il s’adossa contre le mur, derrière lui, et poussa négligemment des pieds le coussin sous les fesses de Sakura. Voir ses compagnons en être dérangé lui provoqua une espièglerie plus forte, encore, et il les bouscula tous les deux, de la même manière, jusqu’à les faire tomber au sol. Le bruit sourd qu’ils firent en y atterrissant l’amusa. Il prit ensuite le temps de s’installer confortablement sur la banquette, maintenant qu’il l’avait toute pour lui, la tête appuyée sur un coude, et répondit d’un rire à l’expression boudeuse que lui adressèrent ses compagnons. Lorsqu’ils se remirent à s’embrasser, il les contempla. Malgré l’orgasme, la chaleur de l’excitation bouillonnait toujours dans son ventre et il sut alors qu’il était venu le temps d’accepter l’attrait qu’il ressentait autant pour l’un que pour l’autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke expira profondément.

Il leva les yeux sur Sakura, une de ses mains passant doucement sur l’un de ses seins.

Son sexe était si dur et l’espace entre les cuisses de la jeune femme si proche. Il pouvait en sentir l’humidité, ne pouvant qu’imaginer, désirer, la sensation qui lui provoquerait le fait de s’y glisser.

La voix de Naruto s’éleva.

« Allonge-le sur le dos.

— Pourquoi ? répondit Sakura.

— Parce que.

Il y avait une curieuse lueur dans le regard de Naruto, mélange de concupiscence et d’autorité.

— Je le veux », précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme pris un instant de réflexion. Puis elle eut un petit sourire, coquin. Elle se redressa et fit tourner Sasuke de manière à ce qu’il se retrouve sur le dos et elle à califourchon sur lui.

« Comme ça », confirma Naruto.

Sakura lui adressa une œillade complice. Il était venu le tour du brun de se faire manier. Elle se demanda lequel d’entre eux Naruto préférait diriger : elle-même ou Sasuke ? Il avait l’air de vouloir les deux. Puis elle monta sur les cuisses du jeune homme et positionna, d’une main, le bout de sa verge juste à l’entrée de son corps.

Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent.

La sensation du sexe, humide, de Sakura était juste au-dessus de celui du sien, le frôlant, le faisant percevoir, à peine, sa moiteur. Il avait envie d’y entrer. Ça semblait tellement évident, naturel, de s’enfoncer dans cet espace. Probablement n’était-il pas nécessaire qu’il fasse quoi que ce soit pour y pénétrer, tant sa verge semblait sur le point d’y glisser toute seule. Il rouvrit le regard sur la jeune femme le surplombant, la jolie forme de ses seins, son corset blanc et la couleur rougie de ses lèvres devant lesquelles retombait une mèche de ses cheveux… puis le sourire, tendre, qu’elle lui adressa.

Alors, elle s’empala lentement sur lui.

La pénétration lui provoqua un plaisir si intense — surtout en un endroit qu’il eut la sensation de passer dans une compression merveilleuse — qu’il en ferma les paupières. Il se sentit bien. C’était chaud et humide, et resserré d’une manière délicieuse, et la moindre vibration du corps de Sakura le poussait à avoir envie de se déhancher en elle. Il le voulait. C’était primaire : une véritable pulsion dont il se rendit compte de la force. Ses mains se posèrent contre les hanches fines, ses doigts les serrant un peu plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Légèrement, il commença à relever les reins, le petit frottement qu’il engendra le faisant respirer plus amplement et étirer la nuque. Lorsqu’il rouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard tomba sur les jolies hanches qui s’étaient installées sur lui, avant de dévier sur le côté, découvrant Naruto, assis au bord de la banquette. Le visage de ce dernier lui apparut sérieux. Et il y avait toujours quelque chose de sombre qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

Un infime instant, Sasuke se demanda à quoi il pensait. Les premiers mouvements de Sakura ne lui permirent cependant pas de s’y attarder. C’était bon… C’était tellement humide. Se sentir glisser dans son corps était à la fois du plaisir pur et de l’apaisement : la sensation d’être là juste où il devait être, dans une sorte de bulle, un lieu chaud et calme que toutes les autres réalités ne pouvaient atteindre. Il leva la main et caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme tandis qu’elle se mouvait sur lui, autour de lui, serrant d’une manière merveilleuse son sexe et le frottant, le faisant glisser, ainsi. Ses reins commencèrent à se raidir. À chaque fois qu’elle redescendait sur lui, il avait envie de pousser, de faire lui-aussi des mouvements dans son corps, de claquer contre ses cuisses. Voir ses seins sursauter parfois tandis qu’elle s’empalait sur son membre, ses hanches onduler, ses cils battre et ses dents mordre de temps en temps ses lèvres rebondies était, de plus, un spectacle fascinant. Il essaya de se redresser, prenant appui sur les bras derrière lui, pour cueillir ces fruits tellement tentants. Sakura se pencha et leurs bouches s’écrasèrent l’une contre l’autre, dans un baiser imprécis et maladroit, parce que leurs mouvements et le plaisir qu’ils ressentaient ne leur permettaient pas de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d’autre, et ils gémirent de concert quand un geste imprévu occasionna un frottement plus agréable encore.

D’un coup, le dos de Sasuke retomba sur le sol. Il se rendit compte qu’il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il songea qu’il devrait se retenir, bien évidemment, retarder le moment où il céderait à la jouissance, mais le regard de Naruto qu’il aperçut lui donna le sentiment qu’ils n’en auraient pas fini pour autant. Ça lui parut une évidence et, d’une certaine manière, cette idée le brûla presque aussi intensément que le plaisir que Sakura lui procurait.

Il ferma les paupières, des images s’imposant dans son esprit.

La sensation plus vive de son sexe s’enfonçant dans l’espace moite que lui offrait sa partenaire le fit prendre appui sur un coude et saisir la taille de cette dernière pour commencer à s’y déhancher lui-même. À chaque fois qu’elle descendait vers lui, il poussait, claquant contre sa peau, leur occasionnant à tous deux des soupirs et des râles. Enfin, il leva le regard sur elle et se laissa captiver par son expression. Elle était belle.

Puis il perçut le geste de Naruto qui se leva, depuis la banquette, pour se diriger vers eux, lui occasionnant un frisson. Son sexe était dressé. Sasuke s’en trouva perturbé. Leurs mouvements s’accélérèrent, tandis que le blond s’approchait d’eux, avançant lentement dans le dos de Sakura. Pas un instant, Sasuke le perdit des yeux.

Celui-ci s’en rendit compte.

Naruto sentait toujours le désir bouillonner dans son ventre. Il voulait Sasuke. Il s’agissait désormais d’une évidence. Il voulait aussi Sakura, il voulait les deux. Il ne savait plus que faire de toutes ces envies. La seule certitude qu’il avait alors était qu’il voulait être avec eux. Une fois parvenue derrière la jeune femme, il marqua un instant de pause, ne sachant comment agir. Son regard se porta sur la nuque de Sakura, tout près de lui. Il ressentit alors le désir d’enfouir le nez dans ses cheveux, ce qu’il se décida à faire, s’agenouillant pour la plier légèrement en deux en cherchant l’apaisement de son contact. Celle-ci frémit, perdue de se retrouver soudain entre eux deux. Alors que Sasuke continuait à se mouvoir en elle, il écarta ses mèches roses sur le côté pour baiser fébrilement son cou. Il y eut ensuite un regard de Naruto à l’intention du brun, quelque de sombre et d’impérieux, montrant tout ce qu’il voulait de lui — d’eux — et la force avec laquelle il l’avait décidé.

Sasuke en fut décontenancé. Il se demanda ce que le blond voulait faire. Avec douceur, il embrassa la tempe de Sakura et appuya la joue sur son épaule pour observer Naruto, tandis que ce dernier se resserrait contre elle. Les paumes de Sasuke descendirent sur la peau des hanches de la jeune femme. Presque malgré lui, il recommença à se mouvoir en elle, incapable, quoi que veuille faire son ami, de résister à la pulsion de continuer.

Son dos retomba au sol. Ses mouvements s’accélèrent. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts, dans une vision trouble et embrumée, sur le visage de Naruto qui le fixait avec étrangeté et le corps de Sakura le surplombant, tandis que le plaisir, si fort, si inconnu auparavant, le consumait. La jouissance était là, tellement proche et soudaine. Il la sentit grandir, incapable de maîtriser quoi que ce soit, désormais, mais ne quitta à aucun instant le regard du blond. Une intense chaleur monta dans son ventre, enflant, presque pulsatile, parcourant tous ses nerfs jusqu’à atteindre un premier plateau… puis il sentit le contact d’une paume chaude se poser sur sa hanche. Juste à ce moment-là. La main de Naruto. Et le plaisir le dévasta. Son visage se tourna sur le côté, son cou s’étirant, ses poings se crispant sur les hanches de Sakura, tandis qu’il se mouvait en elle en quelques gestes moins réguliers, pantelant.

Un intense souffle sortit d’entre ses lèvres. Son corps tendu, vidé par l’orgasme, se détendit d’un coup, de tout son long sur le sol. La jeune femme retomba en avant, son front se posant sur l’épaule de Sasuke. Il la serra contre elle, avec tendresse.

De tout son corps, elle tremblait.

Le brun prit tout de suite conscience que quelque chose se passait.

Il ne s’était pas encore retiré, mais il pouvait sentir le membre dur de Naruto qui le frôlait, passant et repassant en insistant juste au-dessus de là où il était enfoncé, contre cet autre lieu, cet autre orifice qu’il était évident, désormais, qu’il convoitait. Le visage du blond était enfoui dans les cheveux de Sakura, baisant son cou, tandis qu’il se frottait contre elle. Quant à la jeune femme, elle ne parlait pas, penchée seulement, silencieusement sur le torse du brun, acceptant les gestes du premier, pourtant. De réflexe, il l’entoura de ses bras.

Il fixa ensuite Naruto.

Il y avait une interrogation dans son regard : ’qu’est-ce que tu veux ?’

La réponse fut tout autant silencieuse et pourtant claire à Sasuke, aussi claire que la façon dont le blond pouvait être perturbé : ’tout’.

Si Naruto peinait à clarifier ce qu’il attendait, sa certitude était toujours la même : il voulait être avec eux. Il le désirait avec force. Il voulait sentir Sakura contre lui et la toucher et… il lui était difficile de le formuler dans son esprit, mais il voulait aussi éprouver l’ampleur de son désir pour Sasuke. Il ne savait juste pas comment. Il inspira longuement, humant la chevelure de la jeune femme. Comme il se montrait incapable d’émettre une pensée distincte, il ne pouvait cependant ignorer ses pulsions charnelles. Elles, étaient clairement présentes. Et l’une des portes d’entrée du corps de son amie était juste là. Et la peau de Sasuke n’était que quelques centimètres plus loin. Il continua à se frotter contre la chair fine de Sakura, cette sensation l’excitant violemment. Il eut envie de la pénétrer.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille.

« J’en ai envie, lui murmura-t-il, avec tendresse et désir.

La jeune femme soupira. La voix de Naruto se fit plus faible, si faible que le brun ne put comprendre ce qu’il disait.

— J’ai envie de toi et… de Sasuke avec nous deux. »

Sakura déglutit, la conscience de ce qu’elle n’avait, jusque-là, qu’effleuré, dans ses pensées, tombant sur son esprit comme un poids lourd.

Le jeune homme savait ce que pouvait engendrer, pour elle, de telles paroles de sa part. Il baisa de nouveau sa nuque, l’envie retenue le faisant vibrer. Il voulait s’enfoncer dans l’espace étroit qu’il frôlait de son membre.

Comme il recommençait à s’y frotter, Sakura exhala. Elle rouvrit des yeux embués, se demandant ce qu’elle allait faire, ce qu’elle _devait_ faire. Il aurait été mentir que de nier le désir qu’elle avait de continuer, non plus à deux — ainsi qu’un spectateur —, comme ils l’avaient fait jusque-là, mais réellement à trois, ensemble, surtout qu’elle n’avait pas été aveugle à l’ambiguïté évidente qui s’était majorée entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais elle avait peur.

N’importe quelle femme aurait eu peur dans un tel moment.

Elle bougea légèrement, de manière à permettre au sexe désormais mollissant de sortir de l’espace devenu brûlant de son corps. Le membre de Sasuke resta posé sur son aine, tandis que Naruto glissait le bout des doigts le long de la mâchoire de Sakura pour tourner son visage vers lui.

Doucement, il effleura sa bouche, y déposant ensuite un baiser. Puis il dirigea le regard vers le brun.

Durant un instant, les jeunes hommes s’observèrent, les yeux d’un noir d’encre se relevant, dans une image de trouble, vers ceux au bleu profond.

Puis le blond lâcha le visage de Sakura et ce fut entre cette dernière et le brun que l’échange de regard se fit. Plus aucun d’eux ne parlait. Chacun avait conscience de ce qui allait se passer. La pièce, faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune provenant d’une fenêtre, était plongée dans la pénombre. À peine certains croissants de lumière se dessinaient sur l’ovale de leur visage, l’arrondi d’une pommette ou la peau claire d’un avant-bras.

Naruto n’en pouvait plus de désir et de frustration. Tout son corps vibrait. Il passa la main dans le sillon à l’entrée du vagin de Sakura, profitant de la lubrification naturelle de cette zone pour en étaler la substance sur son propre membre. Il se pressa ensuite contre l’entrée la plus intime de la jeune femme.

Dans la conscience de ce qu’il allait faire, Sakura s’appuya, de son front, sur la peau de Sasuke.

Ils avaient déjà pratiqué cet acte, avec Naruto, avant, et il s’agissait de quelque chose qu’elle aimait, aussi, même si de façon beaucoup plus ponctuelle. Mais le blond la voulait ainsi et, si être dans les bras du brun dans le même temps avait un quelque chose d’absolument troublant, de chaud, d’excitant, et de tendre à la fois, par la manière sont il la serrait contre lui, l’angoisse était toutefois présente. Les bras du brun qui la contenaient, la douceur de Naruto et l’attention avec laquelle celui-ci l’abordait la rassuraient cependant. Elle embrassa Sasuke et se versa plus intensément, encore, dans leur baiser lorsque le blond poussa contre son orifice. Se cambrant, elle lui offrit l’angle idéal pour qu’il passe la barrière de son corps. Quand il la pénétra, ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du brun et elle haleta. La tension était forte, cette partie d’elle n’ayant que peu eu le temps d’être préparée, mais les frottements du sexe de Naruto contre sa chair l’avaient tout de même détendue. Et l’acte sexuel qu’ils poursuivaient déjà depuis un certain moment l’avait rendue suffisamment réceptive pour que son corps s’adapte facilement. Le sentir glisser tout au fond d’elle lui provoqua de la satisfaction. Elle releva plus encore les reins et remonta les genoux pour se mettre dans une position plus propice à ce genre de pénétration. Le blond baisa son dos, fébrile, puis commença à se déhancher très lentement. Sakura respira plus amplement.

Naruto entama des gestes longs et contenus. La pression que lui provoquait le fait de se mouvoir dans cet orifice n’était pas la même que lorsqu’il s’agissait de son vagin. Il se sentait plus serré et différemment. Ça glissait encore bien, même s’il n’avait pas la sensation tellement humide que pouvait lui donner ses charmes féminins. La posséder ainsi lui plaisait. Il y avait une forme de domination, là-dedans. La pression sur son sexe, surtout, était délicieuse, le plaisir vif. Lentement, il se déhancha en elle, captivé par la vue imprenable qu’il avait sur ses fesses tandis qu’il se mouvait entre elles.

Puis son regard tomba sur celui de Sasuke.

Quelque chose de mou et de brûlant tordit le creux de son ventre.

Le désir brillait, avec évidence, dans les pupilles du brun.

Son attention se porta sur la portion qu’il voyait de son torse musclé qu’il trouva superbe à contempler.

Il caressa les hanches de Sakura, tendrement. Il continua à se déhancher lentement, ne quittant pas le regard du jeune homme des yeux, conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux.

Il ne s’agissait pas d’une première fois.

Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qu’il eut. Les quelques moments de trouble qu’il avait eus auparavant avec Sasuke avaient cependant été si aisés à gérer, si simples et si naturels. Bien sûr, il avait déjà constaté, en lui-même, le charme sombre du brun, mais même l’ambiguïté entre eux et, parfois, l’ombre d’une curieuse attirance, ne lui avaient pas été difficiles à accepter : il l’avait fait, comme on le faisait de toutes ces pensées bizarres, voire potentiellement embarrassantes, qui passaient parfois à l’esprit. Il fallait bien le faire et les laisser couler. En de telles circonstances, il ne pouvait pas les traiter aussi légèrement. Le fait qu’elles surviennent avec autant d’intensité, alors que son désir n’aurait dû se porter que sur Sakura, ne pouvait pas être ignoré.

Il se pencha pour baiser doucement la nuque de la jeune femme, attentif à ses réactions, et marqua une seconde de pause en percevant soudain le membre dur – déjà… si vite – de Sasuke frôlant la base du sien. De tout son corps, il en trembla et donna un baiser plus vorace à Sakura, tandis qu’il entrait, un coup, plus fortement à l’intérieur d’elle, au point que celle-ci en frémit, un charmant gémissement s’échappant de ses lèvres. Naruto en fut attendri. Il adressa un sourire à Sasuke, pensant à ce qu’ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment, et à tout ce qu’ils demandaient à Sakura, à tout ce qu’il attendait d’elle. En même temps, il songea alors à quel point cette position était propice à la faire jouir de nouveau et il en eut envie. Pour elle. Il avait toujours trop aimé Sakura, de toute façon. Il avait toujours trop voulu Sasuke. D’une main, il malaxa ses seins, puis il glissa progressivement la main vers son bas-ventre, avant de descendre vers son nombril, puis cet endroit intime de ses reliefs féminins qu’il savait pouvoir l’emmener si aisément vers un nouvel orgasme.

De réflexe, Sakura embrassa vivement le brun quand Naruto se mit à la caresser. La verge de ce dernier entrait et ressortait encore régulièrement d’elle et tout son corps lui semblait avoir la résistance d’un paquet de coton. Pantelante, elle enfouit le visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Ses différents orgasmes avaient laissé leur trace brûlante en elle, si proches, encore, si présents. Elle trembla. Pas un seul centimètre carré de sa peau ne fut recouvert de frémissements et elle sentit ses yeux s’embuer quand, soudainement, le sexe du brun se positionna juste à l’entrée du sien. Elle ouvrit les paupières, se demandant s’il l’avait fait volontairement ou… probablement non, il avait dû se placer ainsi sans qu’il le décide. Cependant, Naruto ne s’arrêtait pas de la caresser, ni ses va-et-vient en elle. Elle eut alors envie de protester, et de continuer, et se demanda s’il s’agissait vraiment de ce que voulait le blond, mais ne sut pas ce qu’elle devait faire. En même temps, elle sentit bien le membre dur de Sasuke glisser à la limite de la pénétrer, les doigts du blond continuer à la pousser vers la jouissance et, sans qu’elle puisse comprendre comment tout ceci s’était produit, elle se perçut elle-même s’écraser sur eux deux tandis que l’orgasme la dévastait. Tous trois gémirent. Le monde devint blanc, des éclats de lumière apparaissant sous ses paupières. La pression fut à la limite du supportable. Naruto lui-même fut tenté de se retirer, sifflant un bref instant entre les dents, tandis que le brun se tendait brusquement.

Tous trois s’immobilisèrent. Le corps de Sakura était encore parcouru de soubresauts.

« Désolé », murmura Sasuke, conscient de sa responsabilité dans ce qu’il venait de se produire.

La jeune femme songea à l’incroyable première fois dans laquelle ils l’avaient entraîne. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il ne savait pas et puis elle-même avait du mal à déterminer comment tout ceci s’était passé. Elle essaya de lui sourire, maladroitement, sa respiration trop rapide lui soulevant fortement la poitrine.

« Ce n’est pas grave. »

Lentement, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Les pénétrations successives, d’un côté et de l’autre de son corps, l’avaient laissée étrangement souple et réceptive. Elle n’aurait pas songé qu’elle puisse s’adapter aussi facilement à un acte d’une telle extrémité. Bien sûr, la tension était importante, mais ce qu’ils faisaient était possible. Possible et excitant. Elle n’avait pas envie de se relever maintenant. Tandis que ses parois se détendaient, acceptant la place qu’ils avaient prise en elle, elle se mit à frémir à l’idée de qui allait se poursuivre, s’ils continuaient ainsi. Elle se sentait curieuse, incroyablement curieuse. _Qu’ils bougent !_ implora-t-elle, bientôt, en elle-même, son torse se tapissant contre celui de Sasuke. Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu’elle en ressentirait.

La voir ainsi tremblante le fit comprendre à Naruto.

Affectueusement, il lui caressa affectueusement la tête, comme amoureusement, puis il porta le regard sur Sasuke. Ce dernier était largement autant perturbé que lui. Ses pommettes étaient rosies, ses yeux noirs comme embrumés et sa chevelure ébène en désordre sur le sol où il était allongé. Cette image fit de nouveau bouger sourdement la masse de désir qui lui tordait le ventre. Il eut envie de l’embrasser. Il se contenta de poser simplement, de nouveau, la main sur sa hanche, ce contact déjà lourd de sens, alors qu’ils s’observaient, tous deux.

Puis il recula lentement, son membre sortant légèrement de cette pression si intense… avant qu’il repousse pour y rentrer de nouveau… et gémit en se rendant compte qu’il ne sentait plus seulement les chairs de Sakura, mais aussi le volume du sexe de Sasuke. Le sien.

Celui-ci renversa la tête vers l’arrière, tandis que la jeune femme lâchait un soupir.

Haletant, Naruto se déhancha de nouveau, conscient de la façon dont la jeune femme se laissait désormais manipuler, devenue sourde à toute autre sensation que celle, extrême, étourdissante, indescriptible, que tous deux lui provoquait, et du plaisir, évident également que Sasuke en ressentait. Il eut la sensation — étrange — de les prendre tous deux, continua à jouer de ses reins, lentement et précautionneusement, alors que l’excitation lui consumait le bas-ventre, et frémit violemment quand la sensation d’une paume chaude — de celle du brun — se posa sur sa peau, glissant même jusqu’à atteindre son dos. Un gémissement en sortit de ses lèvres et il se tordit pour s’appuyer lui-même contre sa main. Il plongea, ensuite, plus intensément dans le corps de Sakura.

Les reins de Sasuke se raidirent. Au bout de quelque temps, lui aussi trouva le moment où s’enfoncer à son tour, juste à l’instant où Naruto reculait, et gagna le fond de l’espace serré où ils s’étaient glissés en provoquant un profond râle de plaisir mêlé de la part de ses deux partenaires.

Frémissant, Naruto se pencha sur Sakura, sur Sasuke, baisant la chevelure rose, caressant le bras musclé, frôlant amoureusement de son nez la tempe féminine… puis son regard se perdit, entièrement, dans les yeux noirs du brun et il soupira violemment, au plus profond de son trouble.

« Sasuke », gronda-t-il d’une voix rauque, à la limite de la brisure, « je sens ton sexe contre le mien… »

L’instant suivant, ses lèvres s’écrasaient contre celles du brun dans un baiser irréfléchi, instinctif et brûlant, compressant la jeune femme entre eux et le faisant gémir en rencontrant l’humidité de sa bouche.

Son visage se retira, son souffle vif frôlant le visage de Sasuke, tandis qu’il prenait appui d’une main sur les hanches de Sakura pour faire encore d’autres allers-retours à l’intérieur d’elle. Il releva la tête vers l’arrière pour lâcher un râle de plaisir, sa conscience évanouie dans la sensation incroyable d’une telle pénétration, alors qu’il sentait les mouvements du sexe de Sasuke contre le sien, et il commença à donner des coups de reins puis appuyés, dépassé par ce qu’il ressentait, tout son corps se consumant, mais Sakura geignit et se tortilla sous lui, le visage crispé en une expression de malaise. Naruto prit conscience de la force avec laquelle il était en train de la prendre. Vivement, il se retira d’elle.

La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt, faisant sortir le sexe du brun d’elle et retomba lourdement à côté d’eux sur le dos, le dessus de la main posée sur ses yeux fermés et la respiration erratique.

Perdu, le blond la contempla. Sa frustration et son trouble avaient atteint leur paroxysme. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, ses lèvres rougies et son expression absolument troublante de stupeur et d’abandon faisant s’intensifier encore le vide dans son ventre.

Son cœur battait si vite qu’il s’en sentait étourdi, les sens comme engourdis et l’équilibre précaire. D’un coup, il se leva et il se dirigea en vacillant vers la petite vasque de la pièce. Il passa les mains sous l’eau, puis attrapa la savonnette qui reposait sur le rebord. Tandis qu’il nettoyait sa verge dure, encore, si dure et tellement brûlante que la sensation du savon lui faisait mal, les images qu’il avait eues de Sasuke tournaient violemment dans son crâne. Puis il se rinça, finissant même par passer la tête sous l’eau, comme s’il pouvait, ainsi, retrouver ses esprits.

Tout ce qui les emplit, cependant, lorsqu’il se retourna, fut la vision troublante du jeune homme qu’il n’avait cessé de vouloir.

D’un coup, il se jeta sur Sasuke, tombant au sol pour l’embrasser ardemment, faisant goutter ses cheveux trempés contre son visage et haletant en sentant de nouveau leurs verges se presser l’une contre l’autre. Tous deux s’arquèrent l’un contre l’autre. Naruto fut troublé par le plaisir qu’il ressentit à ce contact. De réflexe, il lança ensuite la main entre eux pour attraper leurs sexes et les masturber en même temps, et gémit dans la bouche du brun tellement cette sensation lui enflamma les sens.

Des bras, il prit ensuite appui des deux côtés du corps du jeune homme étendu sous lui, captivé par les traits de son visage et son abandon manifeste. Non seulement Sasuke attendait qu’il fasse quelque chose, mais ses jambes, sous lui, étaient légèrement écartée, un genou replié sur le côté et… entre elles, Naruto y pensa, un endroit similaire à celui de Sakura où il avait aimé entrer.

Ses prunelles s’embuèrent alors qu’il fixait longuement la bouche du jeune homme.

Sa voix se cassa.

« Tu… Putain, Sasuke, j’ai envie de toi. »

Il déglutit, se sentant plus perturbé qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

« Tu veux, je… », poursuivit-il, ses lèvres s’enfouissant dans le cou pâle pour baiser ardemment sa peau, tremblant d’envie retenue, avant de relever le visage pour le scruter avec interrogation.

Mais Sasuke n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui demande son accord. Il n’avait pas besoin de discuter ou de savoir vraiment ce qui allait advenir ensuite. Dès le début, il s’était laissé porter par les événements, parce que le désir entre eux avait été massif, et avait su celui que lui provoquait Naruto. Il voulait savoir ce que lui ferait ce dernier, maintenant. Le vivre. Il s’étendit plus largement au sol. Dans les yeux noirs, brillait une lueur pleine d’attente, d’envie, d’abandon et, presque, de provocation.

Lentement, le blond descendit les doigts sur la peau pâle, presque hésitant, en appréciant le contact avant de glisser sur la verge dure de Sasuke. L’enserrant, il se mit à la caresser doucement et fut étonné de constater que ce geste lui était si évident… autant que captivé par la façon dont le regard du brun s’en voila, ses reins se raidissant. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres et lui saisit les cuisses pour les écarter.

Allongée juste à côté d’eux, Sakura ouvrit le regard sur eux.

Naruto baisa encore, une fois, deux fois, dix fois la bouche du brun, sentant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau frémir alors que son sexe approchait de l’espace entre ses fesses. Il le désirait avec tant de force.

Il marqua une pause.

Sasuke ne semblait pas voir d’inconvénient à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Au contraire, même. La position dans laquelle il se présentait devant lui, étendu sur le dos en une position lascive, ses cuisses masculines largement écartées des deux côtés de son corps et son sexe tendu, l’excitait. Naruto approcha la main de sa bouche pour y cracher, mais Sakura se redressa sur les coudes. Des mèches roses retombaient sur le côté de son visage et sa bouche était encore rougie de leurs baisers.

Elle échangea un simple regard avec Naruto, le trouvant attendrissant dans son intense désarroi. Des gouttes d’eau glissaient le long des pointes de sa chevelure blonde, gouttant sur ses pectoraux avant de suivre un trajet sinueux sur le hale de sa peau. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke, le trouvant lui aussi absolument craquant dans sa perte de repères et son désir à la sexualité inhabituelle. Quant à leurs yeux, tous deux avaient une jolie lumière, pleine de trouble et de désir inassouvi.

Alors, elle leur sourit et se pencha sur le sexe de Naruto pour le prendre dans sa bouche. La sensation de la peau fraîchement lavée se fit sur sa langue et elle s’appliqua à saliver aussi abondamment qu’elle le put.

La respiration du blond s’amplifia. Il posa la main sur la chevelure rose pour y froisser affectueusement quelques mèches, et ferma les paupières quand Sakura finit d’étaler sa salive à l’aide de sa main, mais l’acte ne dura pas longtemps. La jeune femme se redressa. Naruto l’observa se rallonger à côté d’eux, le regard un peu vague, comme elle attendait, elle aussi, de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il se sentit profondément troublé par son geste.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le brun. Celui-ci était toujours étendu, dans l’attente, violemment excitant dans sa posture et son regard qui disait tout ce qu’il attendait de lui.

Alors, Naruto oublia tout ce qui n’était pas « Sasuke », autour de lui.

Lentement, il se pencha vers son visage, baisant son cou, capturant ses lèvres, geignant dans leur baiser, et approcha son membre humide du bas de son corps, frémissant en le sentant contre son extrémité. Un temps, il marqua une pause pour appuyer le front contre celui du jeune homme. Sa respiration était complètement erratique.

« Sasuke », gémit-il sourdement.

Puis il se positionna correctement juste à l’entrée de son corps.

Et, enfin, il le pénétra.

La lubrification n’était pas aussi importante que lorsqu’il avait pris Sakura et — Naruto s’en rendit compte — il n’avait rien fait, dans sa gêne, pour préparer Sasuke à une telle intrusion. Si la sensation de pression lui fut un peu douloureuse, son membre entra toutefois sans trop de difficultés. Seulement, le visage du brun s’était tordu en une expression de souffrance, le blond s’en rendit compte. Affolé, il songea à se retirer, mais Sasuke attrapa vivement sa nuque pour l’empêcher de reculer.

« Reste », grogna-t-il.

La poigne dure du brun lui fit mal, mais Naruto n’en eut cure. Captivé, il contempla le brun essayer de s’accoutumer à sa présence, reposant le crâne lourdement au sol, fermant les yeux en respirant plus amplement.

Sasuke se sentait partagé entre la brûlure évidente dans le bas de son corps et, d’une certaine manière, le plaisir qu’il avait à se sentir ainsi empli. C’était indescriptible. Il s’appliqua à inspirer et expirer de manière lente et régulière.

Petit à petit, son corps s’adapta et il oublia la douleur pour ne plus ressentir que l’envie, le laissant intensément désireux de savoir ce que lui provoquerait la suite. Ses yeux noirs s’ouvrirent. Il se perdit un instant dans ceux de Naruto.

« Ça va », l’informa-t-il.

Il attendit ensuite de le sentir bouger.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres.

Un instant, celui-ci se laissa encore étourdir par la vision incroyable, lascive et envoûtante, que lui offrait le brun. Puis il recula légèrement et poussa pour entrer de nouveau en Sasuke.

La pression était forte, mais la douleur partie et le brun, s’il eut une gêne à la sensation de ces premiers mouvements, se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas si difficile de s’y habituer. La sensation était, de plus, agréable. Surprenante au début, gênante, mais, d’une certaine façon, plaisante et… progressivement, plus que plaisante. Il commença à ouvrir les yeux, observant Naruto dans le plaisir qu’il lui procurait, et finit par crisper les doigts au sol tandis que le blond allait et venait en lui. C’était bon.

Un souffle rauque sortit de sa bouche, tandis que Naruto changeait légèrement d’angle.

Sasuke était dépassé par l’incroyable puissance des sensations diverses qu’il vivait. Tout ce qu’il était encore capable de penser était qu’il était bon d’être sentir pénétré ainsi. Bon et bizarre et curieux et inhabituel, mais étrangement satisfaisant et excitant. Le plaisir était là, avec évidence, et… oh, parfois, suivant les façons dont Naruto frottait en lui, la sensation en était à se damner.

Lorsque celui-ci l’avait, tout d’abord, embrassé, Sasuke n’avait pas réfléchi ce qu’ils faisaient. Ça lui avait juste semblé évident, tout ce désir, comme s’il avait bien fallu qu’il explose à un moment, et toutes les frontières illusoires qu’ils avaient mises entre leurs deux peaux avaient cédé d’un coup. Ça avait été logique, qu’elles cèdent, vu la tension qui s’était exercée entre eux. Et les lèvres du jeune homme avaient été absolument envoûtantes. Sa peau sur lui, aussi. Il avait été naturel, pour lui, de se laisser aller à la curiosité que leurs gestes lui avaient procurée.

La pénétration était si agréable. Le poids de Naruto sur lui n’avait rien à voir avec celui de Sakura. La jeune femme avait été douce et légère, et la sensation d’être en elle comparable à une bulle de plaisir liquide. Là où elle n’avait été que plume, le poids masculin sur lui était, en tous points, différent. Les mains de Naruto n’étaient pas seulement en appui sur ses hanches : il le saisissait. Il le maintenait dans la position qu’il voulait pour aller et venir entre ses reins, entre ses hanches, et le combler entièrement, claquer parfois, maintenant que l’acte était devenu plus souple, contre ses fesses. Il s’agissait ici de possession. Sasuke songea à quel point il était bon d’être ainsi maintenu, de se sentir à ce point empli, tenu, pénétré. Et puis… il y avait des sensations qui n’étaient même pas descriptibles. Tout son corps était en feu, les frottements à l’intérieur de lui se faisant à chaque fois, plus excitants, plus délectables, plus brûlants. C’était bon, oh que c’était bon. Il fut sur le point de penser qu’il allait peut-être jouir, ainsi, jouir plus violemment qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer.

« Sasuke… »

La voix essoufflée de Naruto le ramena à la conscience.

Il sentit les mouvements de ce dernier ralentir et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrit un jeune homme en nage, ses mèches blondes retombant sur des joues rougies par l’effort et le regard hagard.

« J’ai envie de jouir », gémit ensuite celui-ci, complètement perturbé. Sasuke eut envie de lui répondre. Il ne sut que dire.

Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Sakura, comme si elle pouvait l’aider.

Il se sentait tellement perdu.

Celle-ci lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha ensuite d’eux, restant couchée sur le ventre pour prendre appui sur ses coudes et enserrer, d’une main, la base du membre tendu de Sasuke, tandis qu’elle prenait le reste dans sa bouche. En s’y sentant glisser, celui-ci ferma les yeux en émettant un gémissement grave. Un instant étourdi par ce qu’il voyait, Naruto recommença ensuite à se mouvoir en lui. Le plaisir était massif. Aussitôt, le brun renversa la tête en arrière. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent au sol, de longs soupirs et des râles sortant de ses lèvres alors que le blond donnait des coups de reins de moins en moins contrôlés.

Puis, progressivement, il n’y eut plus que le plaisir. Les sensations extrêmes, incandescentes, vives, les picotements le long de la colonne et des aines, les fourmillements dans les doigts, les muscles qui se crispent, les doigts qui cherchent le sol, une peau, n’importe quoi à quoi s’accrocher, les bouches qui s’ouvrent plus largement, comme si, ainsi, plus d’air pouvait entrer dans les poumons, les vibrations, l’électricité qui parcourt la chair, les paupières qui se ferment, qui se rouvrent parfois, juste le temps de voir l’autre, son abandon et son plaisir, à lui aussi, massif, avant de se refermer dans la seconde parce qu’il est devenu impossible de les maintenir ouvertes.

Et la boule de chaleur qui enfle dans le bas-ventre et monte lentement tout envahir…

Puis Naruto atteint l’orgasme. Il poussa un souffle rauque et donna quelques coups de reins, plus secs et plus intenses, tandis que Sasuke geignait par la force des sensations qu’il éprouvait et le plateau trop élevé, trop long, de plaisir, où il était monté.

Ce dernier ne se déversa toutefois pas. Ses jouissances répétées ne lui permirent pas de jouir de nouveau si facilement, mais il n’en ressentit pas le besoin. C’était assez. Bien assez, ainsi.

Sakura continua encore un peu à le prendre dans sa bouche, moins rapidement toutefois maintenant que Naruto était en train de ralentir. Enfin, celui-ci se retira et la jeune femme lâcha le brun.

Tous trois restèrent, étendus au sol, le regard au plafond, et une douce brise, provenant de la fenêtre, faisant naître quelques frissons sur leur peau.

Puis Sakura eut une crise de fou rire.

Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, la lune éclairait les vestiges de leurs ébats de son éclat argenté.

 

« Ino ! Ino ! Viens voir ! »

Sakura se pencha sur la rambarde de la maison de son amie pour admirer les feux d’artifice qui éclataient au loin dans le ciel, couvrant les toits du village de lumières colorées.

Elle sentit sa présence se rapprocher d’elle.

L’année précédente, ils avaient manqué ce spectacle, trop occupés dans une salle des bains publics où ils avaient, pour certains d’entre eux, découvert des aspects inconnus de leur sexualité. Elle adressa un regard amical à la blonde, tandis que la main de Sai s’enroulait autour de sa propre taille. Amoureusement, elle se resserra contre lui.

Le spectacle était joli.

Ils n’avaient jamais recommencé un tel rapport à trois et, d’une certaine manière, Sakura en était satisfaite : cette fois avait été suffisante ainsi. Elle en gardait un souvenir particulier, plein d’amitié, d’amour, de désir et, également, de surprises. Voir Sasuke et Naruto s’observer curieusement ensuite ne l’avait pas étonnée. Elle-même s’était mise un peu en retrait, consciente du trouble qui était né entre eux et de leur évidente attraction, ce qui n’avait pas été un mal, pour elle, puisqu’elle avait pu ainsi mieux découvrir Sai et se rapprocher de lui.

Leur amitié n’avait toutefois jamais faibli.

Ce soir, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais elle l’aurait vraiment voulu. Ça l’amusait, d’une certaine façon. Elle avait eu le loisir de les voir évoluer, se chercher, se chamailler, se coller et tant de fois se troubler de l’évidente tension sexuelle entre eux que ça avait été un spectacle fabuleux. Il y avait eu des discussions formidables ! Une, sur la première fois de Sasuke, où celui-ci leur faisait remarquer qu’ils ne l’avaient pas ménagé, tandis que Naruto faisait tout pour l’empêcher, elle, d’engager une conversation amusée sur ce qui s’était passé particulièrement entre les deux hommes. Une, à demi-chuchotée, qu’elle avait découverte, plus tard, sur qui, de l’un ou de l’autre, la place serait mieux d’être en dessous. Elle n’avait eu aucun doute sur le fait que le sujet n’avait pu que concerner les rapports sexuels. Ça avait été tellement craquant de les voir se rapprocher ainsi, surtout que le Sasuke si prompt à se laisser faire, la première fois, avait vite vu sa personnalité dominante reprendre le dessus face à un Naruto peu prêt à endosser la place qu’il avait pourtant laissée, auparavant, au brun.

Elle se doutait, cependant, qu’il n’avait pas pu gagner bien longtemps face à Sasuke.

Elle sourit.

Au loin, elle distingua l’établissement de bains publics, se demandant s’il serait resté ouvert, cette fois aussi.

Ça avait été vraiment une jolie chose à vivre, ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux ce soir-là. Une jolie chose qui leur avait ouvert la porte, à tous, à un avenir dont ils n’avaient rien à regretter.

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant aux deux jeunes hommes.

Et, cette fois-ci, ce fut ses propres coins des lèvres qu’un fantôme facétieux vint relever doucement.


End file.
